


【锤基】Babies

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: CEO Alpha锤 X 艺术家Omega基预警：采取ABO设定，但是私设如山，并且肯定有一定程度上的OOC设定：HE、现代AU，带球跑、破镜重圆简介：大概就是一个狗血欢脱、或许有甜有虐、可能还沙雕的追妻火葬场。





	1. Chapter 1

　　秋日的午后有股微凉的寒意，悄悄地经过这个城市的每一个人身上。

 

　　这个城市里有一间亮眼宽大的豪宅，此刻屋子里的窗户被开到最大，窗帘正微微地飘动着。舒适的客厅里摆放着绿色布面沙发，上面坐着两个黑发男人，正愉快地一起吃着甜点。

 

　　然而，隐藏在平静美好下的波动总是来得很快。

 

　　Bucky Barnes正觉得哪里不对，很快地他就想到：他的好友今天怎么安静的这么诡异？

 

　　他还没来得及纳闷完，Loki就开口了，「小胖子，」他一边吃着布丁，一边淡定的说道，「我离婚了！」

 

　　明明应该是很大条的事情，这个看起来一脸禁欲的的Omega偏偏就能说得像是：你等下想吃草莓奶酪还是巧克力蛋糕？我觉得栗子塔也很好。

 

　　Bucky只停顿了一秒，然后冷漠地应了一声，「喔！」就继续吃着手上的蛋糕，一点也不想搭理他。

 

　　身为Loki最好的朋友，他跟Thor两年的婚姻走到离婚这一步他一点也不觉得意外，这两个人恋爱一年就结了婚，婚后天天吵吵吵，不离才奇怪。

 

　　他有些恶毒的想着，拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口。

 

　　被冷淡的Loki也不在意，继续扔下另一颗炸弹，「但是我怀孕了。」

 

　　Bucky口中的咖啡还没咽下去，就给喷出来，呛的他差点缓不过气来。

 

　　「咳咳咳......」Bucky顾不上被自己弄脏的桌面，随意的用袖子擦了擦嘴，忙不停地问道，「你说什么？」

 

　　「我说，我怀孕了！」Loki皱起眉头，十分不耐烦地又重覆了一次刚刚的话。

 

　　Bucky简直目瞪口呆，小鹿般的眸子瞪得圆圆的，看起来更加可爱，「你们不是才刚离婚吗？」

 

　　「我怎么知道我为什么这么倒楣？」说到这个Loki的气简直不打一处来。

 

　　还不是那个不要脸的东西非压着他打什么分手炮，操你的Thor Odinson，简直混帐王八蛋。虽然他完全没认真听清楚医生说的话，分手炮和怀孕的时间根本对不上，但他就是要把这两件事拉扯在一起。

 

　　他愤愤地挖了一大口布丁，把布丁当成他那个渣男前夫恨恨咬下。

 

　　妈的，布丁吃起来都不甜了！王八蛋！他又在心里把所有他知道的脏话再次全部问候了一次他的前夫。

 

　　看着好友闹脾气的模样，Bucky只觉得心很累，很想走人不管，但是谁让他他妈的从小就认识了这个幼稚又爱闹脾气你还拿他毫无办法的Loki Laufeyson。

 

　　他再次诅咒自己老爸，妈的，死老头，都是你害的，没事跟Laufey交个狗屁朋友，害老子从小就要被这个妖孽祸害。

 

没错，他家老头和Loki的老头从小就是好友，交情深到人家会觉得他们是搞基友的那种，基于这一点，他跟Loki从小就是一起长大的，用Loki那个无缘的前夫的话来说，就是这个世界除了Bucky和自己，大概没人受得了Loki。

 

　　现在好了，受得了他的又少一个，只剩自己给他祸害，我的人生好不幸怎么办，Bucky抹了一把辛酸泪，只想投入男友Steve怀里嘤嘤哭泣。

 

　　但是埋怨归埋怨，他还是很讲义气的坐到Loki身边问道：「那你打算怎么办？」

 

　　「不知道。」Loki理直气壮地回答，一点也不觉得有什么问题。

 

「⋯⋯」Bucky看着天花板，无语问苍天，只想告诉他，你还是别生了吧，生下来就是倒霉孩子，孩子是无辜的，碰上你们这对不靠谱的爸爸，还没出生就注定人生不幸。你祸害我就够没天良了，千万别再继续祸害孩子了。

 

　　Loki看到他反应更气，拿过手边的抱枕，直接就砸了过去，「我是让你帮我想办法。」

 

　　「我能有什么办法，又不是我的孩子。」Bucky俐落地接住抱枕，同时在心底告诫自己：忍住，你不能揍他，他现在是不讲理的孕夫！

 

　　绿眼男人气得眼眶泛红，为什么他就这么倒霉，离婚就离婚了，还被迫接受一个离婚礼物？不对，这不是礼物，这是Thor Odinson的阴谋，一定是！他绝对是要用孩子来折磨他！

 

　　「我说你们俩这次是闹什么？居然真的签字了？」Bucky无奈，还是问起那个他原先一点都不想知道的问题。

 

　　这实在不能怪他不友爱，这两个人结婚两年，每个星期都在闹离婚，每次都气势凶猛、笃定的说隔天就要签字，然而隔天有个人就会被操得下不了床，自动把说过的话咽回肚子里。

 

　　所以他从一开始的担忧到后来的习惯成自然，每次Loki在他面前气呼呼的说要离婚，他都拿着爆米花吃得不亦乐乎，全当在看戏。

 

　　「我忘了。」Loki回答，一脸理所当然。

 

　　Bucky考虑着要把桌上剩的那盘布丁直接倒他头上，下一秒Loki又开口，「大概就是他又忘了什么日子吧！」

 

　　是我我也记不住！

 

Bucky第N次同情Thor，正常人一年到头生日、情人节、圣诞节打死算完，顶多再加个结婚纪念日，可是这位老兄偏要搞一堆有的没的，什么第一次见面啦！第一次牵手啦！第一次亲吻啦！连第一次上床都要纪念！

 

　　他就不明白到底哪来这么多第一次好纪念？然而熟读古典文学的艺术家就偏有这么多么蛾子好出。

 

　　而根据他长年对Loki的了解，他根本就不是真的在意那些节日，你看连他自己都记不住，他只是爱作妖，非要给他那个倒霉前夫找碴！

 

　　「⋯⋯」Bucky顿时决定跳过这个答案，问重点，「那这个孩子你是还是不生？」

 

　　「生！」Loki突然激动起来，气势磅礴地骂道，「当然生，生完再跟他要赡养费、教育费，还不让他看孩子，让他们父子分离。」

 

　　你以为你演八点档呢大哥？

 

　　Bucky转过头，再次下定决心死也不要淌这趟浑水。

 

 

 

　　最终Bucky以一句“你自己考虑清楚”，语重心长但是没什么诚意的结束这次的谈心，然后他就拍拍屁股果断走人——因为他怕自己再多留一秒钟就会忍耐不住揍那个孕夫。

 

　　反正不是他的种跟他一点狗屁关系都没有，老子只想躲得愈远愈好。现在没有Thor给这位祖宗折腾，他一肚子气没处发，再留下来就是自己找虐受，他又不是脑子有洞。

 

　　想到这里，Bucky只觉得这个决定再正确不过，满心欢愉，打算找Steve去逛逛婴儿用品店，买点东西再请店员寄给Loki，算是尽一场朋友的心意。

 

　　被留下的Loki一个人窝在沙发上，看着时针逐渐走到9，然后他再次骂道，「混蛋！」

 

　　他抱着抱枕在沙发上滚来滚去，想着医生面无表情对他的恭贺，觉得这一切通通都操蛋到不行。

 

　　知道怀孕时他第一个念头就是要把孩子打了，婚都离了、他都被抛弃了，干嘛还留个纪念品！可是，那个混帐医生让他听了孩子的心跳，就只那么一瞬间，他就心软了。

 

　　后面医生交代了一堆Omega的孕期注意事项，他一个字也没有听进去。

 

　　他摸摸自己还扁平的肚皮，叹道，「小坏蛋，你的混帐老爸不要我们了，我们怎么办？」

 

　　他们离婚到现在已经两个星期了，他还住在原先他和Thor一起住的房子里，Thor说房子要留给他，他说他找到新房子就会搬走，但是离婚后他就很少回来，每次回来也都三更半夜，识相的跑到客房睡。

 

　　他知道，Thor是在躲他。

 

这两年来，他们总是吵吵闹闹，每次Loki闹离婚，Thor嘴巴上说好，明天就去签字，然后转头就会把他压上床操整晚，直到他哼哼唧唧地求饶，他就会泄恨似地逼问他：「还离不离了？」

 

　　等到Omega乖巧下来以后，金发Alpha就会亲吻他的额头，哄他说，「不闹了，明天带你去吃布丁。」

 

　　被顺毛的Omega往往会得寸进尺的说：「还有冰淇淋！」

 

　　「好，还有冰淇淋，现在，乖乖睡觉。」每次Alpha的蓝色眼睛都会印满温柔的笑意，搂着他的手臂总会收得更紧几分。

 

　　那最后一次是为什么签字？

 

　　他跟Thor是大学同学，Thor高他一个年级，恋爱半年Thor就在某次上床时精虫冲脑的标记了他，被Loki甩了一巴掌后还笑得跟傻瓜一样的跟他求婚。接着大学一毕业他们就结了婚，足够幸运的是Thor拥有良好的家世和教养，所以他不像其他同学都在担心毕业等于失业，他顺理成章的进了家族集团工作，虽然Odin要求他从基层做起，但是好歹家族的实力摆在那，不愁吃不愁穿的，这栋房子就是Odin送给他们的结婚礼物。

 

　　而Loki当年虽然是全校第一名，但是Omega的身分，好像成为一种诅咒，在这个社会中，Omega不是不能大放异彩，只是很少，非常少，而且往往历经艰辛与磨难。Thor舍不得Loki受这份罪，他告诉他，别找工作了，只要待在家，他可以做任何他喜欢的事。

 

　　也因此Loki毕业后就没有工作过，他成了一个艺术家，他有大把的时间跟精力可以浪费，画画雕刻写文章，想做什么就做什么，虽然他的创作品到现在没有为他赚取过半分收入。

 

　　也许就是这样从来都不对等的关系，让他们之间的争吵愈演愈烈。随着Thor工作愈来愈忙碌，Loki的不满就愈来愈累积。他愈来愈刁钻严苛地要求Alpha必须牢记每一个他认为值得纪念的日子，虽然他自己根本打从心底嗤之以鼻，天知道第一次上床纪念日有多蠢？可是如果不这样让Thor去证明他的爱，他就愈来愈心慌。

 

　　他大概是害怕，怕找不到自己存在的价值，虽然他当时还没想通这一点。他只是不断的找Thor麻烦，在Thor又忘记哪个节日时找尽机会发飙。

 

　　从一开始的动口到后来的动手，可是他一直都是有分寸的，每次扔出手的东西都是他精心挑选的，保证痛苦指数绝对满分、但是伤害指数零分。

 

　　直到那天——他不知道为什么完全控制不住自己，把手边的那个花瓶给扔了出去。

 

　　Thor以一种极其失望的眼神看着他，这一次，他没有再哄他，他说：「离婚吧！」

 

　　后来Loki才知道，那是因为怀孕初期的信息素大乱，导致他情绪失控。帮他看诊的医生极其冷漠的告诉他，所有的Omega怀孕都是这样的，有的甚至会把自己的Alpha爆打一顿，直到怀孕中期信息素逐渐恢复正常以后，他们才会慢慢回到原本正常的状态。

 

　　这样一听Loki又觉得自己真的非常手下留情，实不相瞒他本来想扔出去的是旁边的水果刀，最后一刻看见花瓶突然觉得标物大、砸得应该会更准，这才换成那个花了他500块美金买回来的白瓷花瓶，卖给他的人口口声声说这是古董，古你妈，还不是一扔就碎！

 

　　很显然地，Loki Laufeyson已经完全进入不讲道理的孕期。

 

　　他又叹了口气，气得拍了肚子两下，骂道：「小坏蛋，都是你害的，Thor不要我了。」

 

　　他觉得委屈极了，可是又不愿意用孩子来哄丈夫回心转意，只好一个人窝在沙发上生闷气，直到他终于睡着为止。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　当Thor拖着疲惫的身躯回到家时，就看见他的Omega像只小猫似地窝成一团在沙发上熟睡着。大概是因为窗户没关所以感觉到冷，他把自己缩成虾米状，看上去可怜兮兮的。

 

　　他无奈地叹气，还来不及思考就捡起一旁掉落的毛毯将人盖得严严实实。

 

　　答应离婚他是意气用事，却也是真的被Loki伤到心。过去不管Loki怎么闹，他都知道他爱他，他从来都没有真的伤害过他。可是，那一天他丢出那个白瓷花瓶，真的让他心都碎了。

 

　　他跟Loki结婚的时候，以为自己能宠着他一辈子，可是到头来，现实给了他狠狠一耳光。他也不明白为什么结婚以后，从前那个全身都闪耀着魅力的Loki Laufeyson会愈来愈不开心？

 

　　他想给他最好的生活，他舍不得他出去受那些Omega会遇到的闲气，所以他让他留在家里做任何他想做的事。他以为那应该也是Loki想要的，至少，他认识的每一个Omega都极度向往这种生活。

 

　　看看Steve家的Bucky，被养得多么乖巧可爱？

 

　　为什么他家的Omega就这么难哄？

 

　　他看着沙发上熟睡的黑发男人，再次叹了口气，还是伸手将他抱起来，打算将他抱回房里睡，但是才刚离开沙发，浅眠的Omega马上就醒了过来。

 

　　Loki睡眼惺忪地看着Thor，他正被他抱在怀里，一时之间他忘了两人已经离婚的事实，靠在他的肩窝上不满地咕哝道：「又这么晚回来。」

 

　　Thor笑笑，其实签完字的隔天他就后悔了，要不然以他的财力他早就般出去了，之所以躲着Loki，也只是想等他气消而已。毕竟他知道自己真的签了字，Loki肯定气坏了。照这个小混蛋的个性，没捅他一刀就算是留情面了。

 

　　他把Loki抱回那张他们一起躺了两年的大床上，觉得怀里的人好像轻了点。看着睡眼迷蒙的Omega，Alpha心想这是个好机会，不把握住他就不是男人，于是他像从前那样温柔地亲吻他的额头说，「继续睡，我洗完澡就来陪你。」

 

　　然后他就被清醒过来的Omega甩了一耳光。

 

　　「谁要你陪，我们离婚了。」Loki像只炸毛的小猫，张牙舞爪地表示生人勿近。

 

　　他妈的你哪位？老子跟你不熟，别动手动脚的，信不信我告你。

 

　　Thor捂着左脸，默默地想着，被打总比被花瓶砸好，至少不会见血，这完全在他的忍耐范围内，所以他软下声音哄道，「Loki，别说气话。」

 

　　谁说气话了？字不是你签的？章不是你盖的？你个渣男，签完字就想翻脸不认人假装没离婚吗？你当老子是什么？说来就来说走就走？

 

　　孕期凌乱的信息素让他完全无法控制自己，于是黑发Omega冷笑着说：「我们已经签字了，离婚是你同意的，所以现在我们没有半点关系，顶多算是室友而已。而照财产分配协议，这间房子是我的，我有权力随时把你赶出去。你再对我毛手毛脚的信不信我把你手砍下来？」

 

　　金发Alpha瞬间领悟什么叫做好心没好报，顿时觉得委屈极了——他只不过是怕他睡在沙发上会感冒才抱他回房间的，又没有想着要对他做什么，至于把他想得这么禽兽吗？很明显，Thor Odinson很自动的忽略自己刚说过要来陪前夫睡觉的话。

 

　　但看着那张他深爱的脸，他终究还是只能耐着性子，试探地说道，「我们还有标记呢！」

 

　　可是很不幸的，这话听在怀孕的Omega耳里成了另一种意思！

 

　　要离也要离干净，标记还没解除呢！

 

　　妈的，你个渣男负心汉，才离婚两个星期你就急着要我去解除标记、别碍着你找别人，我操你妈的Thor Odinson，这感觉简直像是活吞苍蝇一样难受，但是最操蛋的是他现在根本没办法解除标记，有肚子里那个小坏蛋在，他想解除标记最快也得等到八个月后。

 

　　混帐、混蛋、王八蛋，他再次问候了前夫的全家一遍。

 

　　而Thor完全没有领教到前夫的脑回路，还正犹豫着要不要厚着脸皮当作离婚这件事不存在，多说几句好话哄着自家Omega让他回房间抱着他睡觉时，黑发男人气急败坏地一把抄起床头边放的水杯，半点不留情地就往Thor脸上扔，吼道：「你给我滚！」

 

 

 

　　Thor真的滚了。

 

　　虽然那个水杯是塑胶的不会砸伤他，但他被这个毫不讲理的小混蛋气得不行，拎起刚放下的公事包转头就走，而那个小混蛋还插着腰在他背后喋喋不休地骂着，熟读古典文学的他，骂起人来不带脏字就算了，一句比一句戳心还不带重覆。

 

　　孰可忍孰不可忍，老子上了一整天的班累得要死，回到家好心抱你回房间还要被你指着鼻子骂，一向自负的金发Alpha也火了，老子又不是没人要，我要身材有身材、要身家有身家、要脸蛋有脸蛋，什么样温柔可人的Omega我找不到？婚都离了老子干嘛还要受你气？

 

　　怒火中烧的他开着车，大半夜的独自一个人在城市里乱转，好半天才想起来自己应该去住酒店。他想自己真是被那个小混蛋气到失去智商了。于是他将车子停在路边，打开车窗点了根烟，直到抽完那只烟后，才拿起手机给他的特助Fandral打电话。

 

　　电话很快接通，Fandral的声音在一片吵闹的背景中传了过来，一听就知道他肯定又在夜店狂欢泡妞，这个认知让Thor的心情更加不好，没好气地开口，「你明天要是宿醉，我肯定不会准你假的。」

 

　　Fandral满脸问号，你大晚上的打电话过来就为了说这个？听听这声音、听听这台词，这根本是标准的欲求不满的男人才会有的酸话。

 

　　Thor也懒得跟他废话，直接说道，「帮我找间房子，愈快愈好，不，明天我就要，我要搬出去住。」

 

　　噢！Fandral懂了，就是欲求不满来找他麻烦的嘛！

 

　　虽然很不爽，但是领人薪水的他还是问了一句，「你想住哪个区？要直接买下来吗？」

 

　　Thor犹豫了一下，还是很没骨气地说道：「别离我旧家太远，」他想了想，假装不在意的强调了一句，「这样我搬东西方便。」

 

　　Fandral在电话的另一头翻了个白眼，你想复合就直说，堂堂一个集团CEO还想玩那种不期而遇的把戏？简直丢尽男人的颜面。虽然心底吐槽满点，但他还是很有义气地说道：「OK！明天帮你搞定，你今晚住哪？要来我家吗？」他跟Thor一起长大，交情好到可以穿同一条裤子的那种，当然也见证了他跟Loki恋爱、结婚、再到离婚，完全清楚这对狗男男的套路，他们要是没吵架他就把头剁下来给Loki当椅子坐。

 

　　「不用了，我会找间酒店睡，」Thor苦笑，他才不想去Fandral家听活春宫，这家伙天天在夜店拐不同的女人上床，活到现在没被追杀也算是奇迹一件，然后他又想起刚刚的另一个问题，说道：「先不用买，用租的就好。」

 

　　Fandral完全不想规劝他，Odinson夫夫的事就是破事，谁管谁倒楣，应了一句就迫不急待地挂了电话——毕竟花花公子的夜晚是很珍贵的，愈夜愈美丽呢！

 

　　被挂电话的Thor一脸懵逼，极度不爽地点了第二根烟。

 

 

 

　　Loki抱着棉被，死死盯着门口，胸膛因为愤怒而急速的起伏，他咬着唇，坚决不让眼眶中的液体滑落。

 

　　然后他气恼地槌了一下枕头，把头抬的高高的，抹了把脸，骂道，「bastard!」

 

　　他听到大门被甩上的声音，关门的人很明显把怒火都发泄在无辜的大门身上，那响声在夜深人静时显得特别惊人。他知道他终于成功的把他的前夫气跑了，手不由自主地又往肚子上摸，然后苦笑，「小坏蛋，他走了，不会再回来了。」

 

　　Thor真的不要他了，他咬着被子，只觉得整颗心都在发酸。

 

　　闹成这样，Loki也没了睡意，索性包着棉被起床走向厨房。他打开冰箱，自然地拿出一罐啤酒就打开，然而嘴唇一碰到冰凉的铝罐时，他猛然想起，这并不适合现在的他。

 

　　叹口气，他干脆地将整罐啤酒都到进流理台，又给自己倒了杯牛奶，这才在中岛吧台边坐下来，愣愣出神。

 

　　他突然觉得好冷清。

 

　　以前怎么就没觉得原来这间房子这么大？

 

　　从前Thor加班到深夜的那些日子，他也从来都没有过这种感觉，为什么现在却突然有这种感触？

 

　　这个想法让Loki瞬间寂寞了起来，他再次摸了摸肚子，落寞地跟那个小生命诉苦，「小坏蛋，都是你害的，你这个讨厌鬼，害我现在连喝口啤酒都不行了，」他又喝了口牛奶，苦笑着说，「以后，真的只剩我们两个了⋯⋯」

 

　　他大概，是真的不会再回来了……

 

　　这个想法让怀着身孕的Omega裹着棉被在厨房里坐到天亮，直到他撑不住沉重的眼皮，他才再次躺到沙发上沉沉入睡。

 

　　一个人，连双人床都显得太大了。这是Loki睡着前的最后一个念头。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　黑发男人一脸心情复杂的看着刚收到的快递。

 

　　满满一大箱子，里面装的全是婴儿用品，衣服鞋子就不说了，连奶瓶消毒机都有了，他一时之间不知道该称赞Bucky真是个超级好朋友，还是毒舌死那个小胖子。

 

　　Loki默默地放下手中的小衣服，顿时有点同情Steve，Bucky的购物力完全不是盖的，幸好Steve很会赚，要不然早让那个小胖子败光家产。他只翻了两下就没兴趣了，索性靠着那个大箱子直接坐在地板上发起呆来。

 

　　自从他把Thor气跑时间已经过了三天，这三天Thor都没有再回来过，而Loki则是没有踏出过大门一步。肚子饿了他就叫外卖，其他时间他大多是包着棉被在家里四处飘荡，他也没有再睡过那张大的过份的双人床，每天都睡在沙发上。

 

　　他伸手从茶几上拿起Thor上次出差买回来给他的Mary巧克力，比利时皇家酬宾款宴所用的巧克力四大品牌之一。他打开典雅精致的白色烫金边盒子，却发现只剩下最后一片，看着空空如也的盒子，Loki默默地叹了口气，将盒子扔到一边，扯开包装纸将最后一片巧克力塞进嘴巴里，苦苦甜甜的滋味在舌尖上跳耀，就像是，逝去的爱情的味道。艺术家这样想着，顿时觉得很文艺，然后又感伤起来。

 

　　他撸了一把头发，整个人都无精打采，他又瞄了一眼手机上的时间，已经快下午两点了，为了肚子里那个小坏蛋，他认真思考起要吃些什么。虽然他觉得他跟Thor应该是回不去了，但是他说要把孩子生下来也不是气话。

 

　　这几天他一个人在冷清的大房子里生活，突然之间他就想有个孩子陪着他的话似乎也不错。毕竟他也不知道自己还会不会再爱上别人，不过带着肚子里那个小坏蛋应该也很难展开美好的新恋情，这世界上大部分的Alpha都有自己的占有欲，不太会喜欢曾经被标记过的Omega，Loki也讨厌那些恶心的Alpha，自大无耻瞧不起Omega不说，明明都没Thor长得帅、身材好，也不知道到底是在跩个屁？

 

　　正当他很顺利的从吃什么跑题到前夫的优点上，乏人问津的电话响了。

 

　　看了一眼来电者，他没好气地接起电话，「干嘛？」

 

　　Bucky早已习惯好友莫名不讲理的冷漠或是火气，直接跳过他的情绪，问道，「待会去看看你，你想吃什么？」虽然嘴巴上说不管Loki，但是毕竟二十几年的交情摆在那，他还在他妈肚子里时他就认识这个妖孽了，所以他只抹掉血泪，继续被他祸害。

 

　　这样一想他瞬间觉得自己身上仿佛有万丈光芒，搭配气势磅礡的BGM，完全就是一个舍己渡人的最佳战士。

 

　　听到Bucky的话让Loki勉强压下想毒舌这个小胖子的冲动，他想了想，开口，「Alfheim的布丁还有草莓蛋糕。」

 

　　Bucky在他开口时就和他一起说出答案，然后他翻了个白眼，就凭着Loki对这家甜点的专情，他就能断定他大概也不会爱上除了Thor以外的人了。他就没见过比他更热衷同一种口味的人了，Loki爱吃布丁，嘴还很挑，自从爱上Alfheim的布丁之后就再也没换过甜点店，每次都指名要吃那一家。

 

　　「嗯！等着！」Bucky答应下来，然后就挂了电话，接着他转头走进路边的牛排店，要了两份外带牛排和生菜沙拉，报复的爽感一时让他感觉非常良好。

 

 

 

　　Bucky看着沙发上的床铺，再看看下午三点却仍然穿着睡衣的好友，艰难地开口，「别告诉我你这几天都睡在这？」

 

　　被问话的人则是一脸要你管的傲娇脸，Bucky忍住了揍他的冲动，摇着头走进餐厅，自动自发地在餐桌上铺开他买来的下午茶，还不忘叮嘱背后的人，「快去洗把脸、换衣服。」

 

　　接着就轮到换好衣服的Loki想揍人。

 

　　这大概是Loki第N+1次想毒舌死这个小胖子，唯一敢跟他对着干的Bucky Barnes。

 

　　他冷着脸看着摆在桌上的牛排，问道：「我记得我说我想吃布丁。」

 

　　你在绕口令吗？Bucky划错重点的想着，基本上要跟Loki好好相处最好的方式就是划错重点，不然不是被他气死就是被他打死，所以他很不怕死的回答，「你儿子比较适合吃牛排。」他懒得理会他的抗议，自顾自地坐在餐桌边，开开心心的吃了起来。

 

　　这大概是Loki生平第一次无法反驳他的话，憋屈了半天，直到Bucky都快把自己那一份吃完，他才一脸不爽地坐下，忿忿不平地叉起一块牛排，冷哼道，「谁说一定是儿子？」

 

　　Bucky拿起外带附赠的可乐，痛快地喝了一大口，才满足地放下手上的叉子，认真地说道：「你别闹脾气了，既然想把孩子生下来，就要好好照顾他。」

 

　　Loki心不甘情不愿地将牛肉送入口中，一脸委屈，却没有反驳Bucky的话。

 

　　Loki难得听话的模样，让Bucky有种扳回一城的成就感，他觉得自己总算找到了一点安慰，然后他再次问道：「你想清楚了没有？真的要生？那你打算要告诉Thor吗？毕竟这也是他的孩子。」

 

　　「才不要，他都不要我了，我才不要他因为孩子而回到我身边。」即便可能要成为辛苦的单亲爸爸，傲娇的Loki Laufeyson的自尊心永远强烈到一种要命的境界，雷打不动的那种。

 

　　看着这样不肯认输的死党，Bucky再次觉得自己的脑容量不够用，他只能摊手，一副随你便的模样——反正他是劝不了他，还是别费那个脑筋了。

 

　　「Bucky，」突然Loki开口，只是那轻柔的嗓音让Bucky打了个寒颤，莫名直发抖——毕竟他认识Loki这么久，每回他这样喊他的时候都没好事。

 

　　「别告诉任何人，包括我爸妈，我没告诉他们我离婚了。」

 

　　Bucky看着好友，突然有些心疼，现在的Loki就像是——像是一个无助的孩子硬装坚强，实际上他害怕得不行，却死也不愿意承认。他无奈地答应下来，然后又问：「那接下来你要怎么办？养孩子很花钱的，你要去找工作吗？」打死他也不信Loki会真的去跟Thor要赡养费，他向来心高气傲，都不肯因为孩子跟Thor复合了，更何况要他拿孩子找Thor要钱。

 

　　绿色眼睛里明明就还带着迷惘，嘴上依旧不愿意显露半分，「总会有办法的。」他就不信了，他离开Thor难道就活不下去？就算Omega在社会上地位确实不高，那也是普通的Omega，他可是Loki Laufeyson，怎么可能一样。抱着这个雄心壮志，他立马感觉前途一片光明，还闪着金灿灿的光芒。

 

　　Bucky叹气，本着朋友的道义本想多安慰他两句，然而他却突然想起一件事，反坑好友一把的得意劲顿时消失无踪，他飘开视线，坚决不看那双让人心疼的绿色眼睛，心虚地开口，「可是，我告诉Steve了。」

 

　　然后Loki Laufeyson瞬间就炸了，「Bucky Barnes，你这个不讲义气的王八蛋。」

 

　　两个黑发男人怒视对方，一时之间气氛非常汹涌。

 

 

 

　　阿萨集团的员工都知道这几天要离他们家的CEO愈远愈好。

 

　　因为年轻所以倒楣的菜鸟小秘书，抱着要给Thor签的文件，可怜兮兮地站在执行长办公室门口探头探脑，正好遇到刚从里面走出来Fandral，简直像是在沙漠中看到水源一样的眼睛发光，楚楚可怜地瞅着Fandral不放。

 

　　Fandral看了刚来没多久的小菜鸟一眼，立刻就明白了是怎么回事，他无奈地笑笑，十分绅士地向小秘书伸手，「给我吧，过半个小时再到我的办公室来拿。」

 

　　年轻的小秘书立刻笑开了花，活脱脱地给Fandral展示了一把什么叫变脸，用看超级英雄的崇拜脸看着眼前这位——以花心风流的传言，闻名整个秘书部的特助。女人的笑容甜腻可爱到Fandral只想马上约她今晚一起吃饭，然而他还没开口小秘书就警觉地想起，所有的前辈都曾经谆谆教诲新来的同事，千万要小心这位声名狼藉的特助。

 

　　「谢谢特助，你真是个大好人。」说完，小秘书完全不知客气为何物的将文件塞进Fandral手中，笑脸更加扩大，然后踩着高跟鞋转头闪人。

 

　　还没反应过来的Fandral站在原地一脸茫然，默默想着，我刚刚是被发好人卡了吗？我被发好人卡的原因是因为里面的Thor Odinson吗？Holy Shit!

 

　　他满脸怒气的转头再次推开刚刚才关上的那扇大门，坐在真皮办公椅上的人抬起头，脸色却比他更难看，他瞬间很有工作欲地换上招牌笑脸，再次将文件放在他家老板面前，恭候他的签名。

 

　　Thor一张俊脸此刻冷若冰霜，全身上下都是活人勿近的气息，看着Fandral的眼神也非常不善，Fandral默默地把埋怨的话吞回肚子，自动自发地以一种媲美军人的站姿站在他面前，等着他家CEO表达他的不满。

 

　　「三天了，Fandral，你到现在都还没有帮我找到房子。」Thor点了一根烟，气愤地开口。

 

　　他已经在酒店睡了三天了，没有办法跟Loki睡在同一张床上本来就已经让他很不开心了，更何况现在他们连睡在同一个屋檐下都做不到，这个认知让他心情极度不好，也因此阿萨集团所有员工第一次认识到，原来他们阳光灿烂、和蔼可亲又长得超帅笑脸迷人的执行长，还能有这么阴郁会发飙的一面。

 

　　Fandral一度有冲动想把公文扔在他脸上，忍下来以后，皮笑肉不笑地开口，「boss，我找的你都不满意，或许你可以告诉我你想要什么样的房子。」

 

　　Thor不开口，一脸倔强又忧郁，搭配他的长相和身材，简直是人见人爱、花见花开，保证能风靡万千少女心。

 

　　但是在Fandral眼里就只剩下神经病这个词可以形容。

 

　　他这三天起码让他看了不下二十间房子，每一次他都只换来一句：太远了，再找！

 

　　你他妈的想住回你家你就直说，别以为老子不知道你心里在想什么，不就是想复合吗？那当初你干嘛不硬气一点撕了离婚协议书？现在才在这祸害整个集团，装深情给谁看呢？要演也滚回去找你丈夫演，你们这对屁事一堆的Odinson。

 

　　被发好人卡对Fandral而言是毕生耻辱，简直不能忍。他把上面的话在心底转了一遍，然后忍着气说道：「Thor，早上那间你再考虑考虑？那已经是离你旧家最近的了。要住在你旧家隔壁那是不可能的，你家那边是这个城市里最高档的豪宅区，没有多少人会愿意卖，要谈价也要时间，更别说出租，里面全都住满了。」

 

　　这话终于让Thor Odinson勉强又翻开一次那张租屋简介，盯着那行离旧家走路约三分钟的划黑粗体字母看了整整10分钟，这才黑着脸，勉强同意了。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　最终，两个黑发Omega的战争，在Bucky拨给Steve的扩音电话中，Loki亲耳听见Steve对天发誓说不会告诉Thor才勉强落幕。

 

　　Loki恨恨地瞪了没道义又大嘴巴的好友一眼，才放下一半的心瘫软在沙发上。

 

　　「我又不是故意的，」Bucky带着歉意嘟囔，又觉得自己实在很无辜，小声地抱怨着，「你一开始又没说不能讲。」

 

　　「Bucky Barnes！」

 

　　眼看Loki又要炸毛，Bucky赶紧补上一句，「我保证Steve不会说的，他答应过我的事一定会做到的。」

 

　　「那可未必，」自认为深刻见识过渣男手段的Loki Laufeyson冷哼，「宁愿相信世界上有鬼，也不要相信Alpha的一张嘴。」他看着好友，十分强硬地表达自己的观点，挑拨人家情侣美满的意味十足。

 

　　Bucky觉得再跟他扯下去，自己的三观可能又要被碎光光。因此他决定换个话题，再顺着Loki聊下去，他们今天光绕着Alpha能有多混账就讲不完了。

 

　　「你打算找什么样的工作？」Bucky语重心长地问道，「你除了上大学的时候打过工以外，可从来都没工作过。」

 

　　「是啊，所以我打算凌晨送牛奶赚奶粉钱、早上去咖啡店做贝果赚尿布钱、下午去甜品店拖地赚宝宝的衣服钱、晚上去高级餐厅端盘子赚小费、深夜再去夜店当DJ赚我自己的生活费。」Loki一脸真诚地忽悠这个小胖子，面不改色地瞎扯了一长串，唬得眼前的小可爱一楞一楞，瞬间就开始怀疑人生。

 

　　Bucky张大眼睛，听得瞠目结舌，「你认真的？没必要这么拼吧？」他不禁暗自思索，养孩子真的有这么花钱吗？那他还要生孩子吗？他一个人就已经很会花了，这样Steve赚钱很辛苦的。

 

　　很显然地在某种程度上可爱的Bucky Barnes跟Loki Laufeyson完全是同一种人，所以他们才会物以类聚做了那么久的朋友。

 

　　Loki翻了个白眼，打算洗串葡萄吃完再来搭理这个小胖子。

 

　　随着他慢悠悠地洗完葡萄回到客厅时，陷在自己世界中反省自我的Bucky，才突然醒悟过来地大叫，「Loki Laufeyson，你又骗我！」

 

　　友谊的小船总是说翻就翻，Bucky的心理阴影面积不断扩大，再次臭骂自家老头害了他一辈子。

 

 

 

　　在他第五次被拒绝的时候，黑发Omega终于忍不住咒骂出声。

 

　　几天前他还有着雄心壮志，几天后这个世界就教会他认清什么叫现实。他抱着自己的履历，沮丧地走在马路上，回想着刚刚的面试官客套却冷漠的婉拒——Mr. Laufeyson，你的履历很好，但是我们比较希望能雇用一个Beta。

 

　　没有多少公司愿意录用Omega，因为他们有麻烦的发情期；更没有公司愿意雇用一个怀着身孕的Omega，因为他们比发情的Omega更加麻烦。

 

　　更不幸的是，他现在是一个没有工作经历还离婚又怀着身孕的Omega。

 

　　Loki走进路边的咖啡厅，坐在露天座椅上，泄恨似地将他的简历扔在桌上，等咖啡送上来以后才想到，他现在好像也不能喝这东西，虽然他也不是很确定，因为那个医生的话他全都没听进去。想到这里他简直委屈的想哭，他摸摸口袋，发现出门前带的钱不够让他重新多点一杯果汁，只好放弃，改跟柜台要了杯白开水。

 

　　他盯着热咖啡逐渐变凉，然后，长长地叹了口气。开始认真考虑起，自己是不是该在履历上隐瞒离婚和怀孕的事实？可是想到自己居然要用欺骗的方式才有可能得到一份工作，就让他沮丧到不行。

 

　　到了这个地步，他也不得不承认，他被Thor宠坏了。

 

　　Thor给他丰衣足食的生活，让他拥有不工作的自由，却好像也把他养成一个没人欣赏的废物。以前他的生活就是吃饭睡觉打Thor，现在他居然要被那些面试官评断挑选——想到这里，他就恨不得拿把刀捅他那个毫无良心的前夫。

 

　　秋日午后的阳光晒得人全身暖洋洋，他忍不住又开始跟他肚子里的小坏蛋聊天，这是他新养成的习惯，一个人的大房子太空，他总会忍不住跟那个脆弱又强韧的小生命说上两句话，「小坏蛋，怎么办，我好像找不到工作。」他对着肚子嘟嘟囔囔诉着苦，他的声音很小，却很专注，所以他完全没有注意到身后有抹高大的人影。

 

 

 

　　Thor一扫连日来的坏心情，突然觉得Fandral给他找的新家真是不错。他只不过是抽空到新家转了一圈就打算回公司，想不到这就能让他运气好到遇见Loki一个人坐在路边的咖啡座上。

 

　　他看着黑发Omega的背影，有些纳闷，这个小混蛋在干嘛？为什么低着头一个人在那里自言自语？但是他并没有想太多，只是很高兴地走上前去，直接在Loki身边的另一张椅子坐下，兴高采烈地开口，「Loki，你在这里做什么？」

 

　　Loki被Alpha突如其来地声音吓一跳，拿着水杯的手微微抖了一下，但他很快地就调整好面部表情，然后抬头怒视这个刚刚被他诅咒过一遍的前夫，冷声道，「这句话应该是我问你吧，你为什么坐在我旁边？」

 

　　嗯！看来还没消气。

 

　　Thor摸摸鼻子，无辜的想着。他的视线扫过放在桌面上的文件夹，很自然地就伸手拿起，一点都没把自己当外人，顺手就想打开，问道，「这是什么？」

 

　　Loki心里一惊，连忙把资料夹抢回来，怒道，「不关你的事，我们现在没关系了，你没有资格翻我的东西。」他才不要被他知道自己正在为找工作烦恼，他Loki Laufeyson居然找不到工作？这么丢脸的事绝对不能被这个抛弃他的渣男知道，他绝对不能让Thor觉得，自己没有他就会过得很悲惨。

 

　　「Loki，别这样，」金发男人马上就从开心变成失落，像只被抛弃的金毛犬一样可怜兮兮，「就算离了婚，我还是很关心你的。」更何况我根本就不想离婚，他在心底补充了一句。

 

　　我很稀罕你关心我吗？老子还要称赞你有情有义吗？

 

　　听听这句话，根本就是渣男必备的标准台词，他想起Thor答应离婚的干脆模样，捏着手指头恨恨猜想，这王八蛋该不会是外面有别人了所以才要跟他离婚？还急着要他去解除标记？

 

　　愈想觉得愈有道理的黑发Omega气红了眼，一看见Thor他就控制不了自己的脾气，索性转过头去，不愿再多看他的前夫一眼——毕竟在外面打人不好看，万一有好事者报警也很麻烦。

 

　　Thor叹口气，暗自反思自己是不是真的把Loki宠坏了，为什么他会变得这么不讲道理？但是看见他委屈却又不愿服输的脸，他还是像以前一样觉得心疼极了。他其实知道Loki大概也不是真的想离婚，只是闹脾气，但最后那一次他们谁都不愿再让步、不愿给彼此一个台阶下，导致现在这个局面。他很想开口哄他回心转意，却又拉不下脸。

 

　　于是他决定换个话题。他看见那杯乏人问津的咖啡，开口问道：「你不喝咖啡吗？」他奇怪地看着那杯咖啡，不明白Loki不喝的话为什么要点？

 

　　Loki心中的警铃大响，却还是冷着脸强作镇定，不耐烦地回答：「我突然不想喝了不行吗？」

 

　　金发Alpha瞬间又闻到希望的味道，带着不太明显的讨好，十分温柔地问：「那你想喝什么？我再去点。」

 

　　黑发Omega撇了他的Alpha一眼，Thor其实并不是一个很细心的人，可是对于Loki，他从来都有满满的温柔和耐心。最初的时候，Thor吸引Loki的，是他身上那抹耀眼的光芒，可是后来，随着时间一点一滴的流逝，Thor对他的好，才是他放不下的依恋。

 

　　想到这里，Loki终于肯正眼看待那个他口中的渣男，虽然还是板着一张脸，但总算是明确地回答了Thor的问题，「柳橙汁。」

 

　　一直碰壁的CEO，终于得到一个和平回应，这让Alpha开心地笑了，整个人都明亮起来。他像从前那样伸出手，宠溺地揉了揉那颗黑色的脑袋，起身往店内走。

 

　　坐在原地的Omega，气愤地瞪视他的背影，却没发现自己微微上扬的嘴角。

 

 

 

　　快速地跟柜台点完饮料，Thor在等待的空档，有些无聊地看着蛋糕柜里精致诱人的各式甜品。他想了想，又笑着向一直偷瞄他的女店员加点了一个柠檬塔，那是Loki爱吃的点心中，少数不那么甜腻的甜点。

 

　　看着店员熟练地从冷藏柜里拿出柠檬塔的动作，他突然觉得似曾相似。然后他意识到，现在的他们，就像是回到当年，他追求Loki的场景——那时候，他们还在模糊不清的暧昧期，当他们一起到咖啡厅时，他总是把Loki安顿在椅子上，自己走去柜台点饮料，然后他会猜测Loki的心情，考虑着为他加点一个什么样的蛋糕。

 

　　想到这里，他忍不住又跟店员要了一个巧克力蛋糕。

 

　　阿萨集团的CEO苦笑了一下，在心底告诉自己——再追一次就再追一次吧，谁让他永远都无法抵抗那双漂亮的绿色眼睛。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　Thor端着咖啡和蛋糕回到座位上，Loki看见自己喜欢的点心，脸色总算好了一点。

 

　　他拿起柠檬塔挖了一大口，酸得让他不禁皱起眉头，他又切下巧克力慕丝的一角，浓腻的滋味在嘴里散开，然后他喝了一口柳橙汁，果汁的甜味被甜点盖过，剩下一抹酸涩。

 

　　酸甜苦涩，各种味道在嘴巴里碰撞着——爱情的滋味。

 

　　Thor挂着宠溺的微笑，看着Loki将两个蛋糕都尝了尝，一下紧皱眉头、一下又开心起来，他难得孩子气的模样，是Thor最喜欢看到的。他没想太多，自然而然地拿起桌上的纸巾，轻柔地替Loki擦去唇边沾到的巧克力。

 

　　Loki被他突如其来的动作弄得一楞，一时之间竟然忘记要推开他。

 

　　金发Alpha笑着调侃他的Omega，「吃得像只小花猫。」手上的动作却温柔到极致，然后他拿起水杯，塞到黑发男人的手里，「喝点水，要不然味道全混在一起了。」

 

　　他应该甩开他的手，他他妈根本是在占便宜。黑发Omega忿忿想着。

 

　　但这是他的Thor。

 

　　绿色眼睛几乎带着贪婪的凝望，他曾经熟悉、曾经依恋，曾经只属于他的，温柔的Thor。他身上还带着这个人的永久标记，他看见他就会不由自主地想要亲近，他还没完全接受他们再也不是伴侣的事实。

 

　　可是他们离婚了。

 

　　这个念头像根刺一样扎进心底，让Loki一瞬间就清醒过来。他避开Thor的手，猛然地站起身，不自在地说：「谢谢你的点心，我还有事，先走了。」

 

　　Thor哪能就这样放开他，他快速地跟着站起来，一把拉住Loki，十分自然地接口，「那我送你回家。」

 

　　「我说了我要回家吗？」Loki愤怒地甩开他，觉得自己的脾气又上来了，他有时候实在很讨厌Thor。

 

　　在他们短命的婚姻中，Thor拥有所有Alpha都有的毛病，自大、猖狂、自以为是，总是用他认为的好去对待、去给与他的Omega，虽然Loki一开始并没有抗拒Thor给他的温室生活，可是渐渐的，他总觉得有一部分的自己被磨灭在这种几乎像是被豢养的日子中。

 

　　Thor感觉到他的Omega情绪上的变换，他并不是很明白这是因为什么，其实到现在他也没有真正想明白他们到底为什么要分开？他们相爱，可是他们离婚了，这听起来是最荒谬的事情了，却偏偏真实的发生在他们身上。他甚至不知道他们可能不适合的理由是什么，他们之间大概是有点小问题，可是在自信的Alpha看来，全都不是什么大不了的问题。

 

　　原来，两个人肩并肩坐在一起，也会走散。[1]

 

　　但是他忍受不了这种转换。

 

　　于是他轻声呼唤他的Omega，「Baby，」那是他们过去惯用最亲密的称呼，他说，「我只是想在你在你身边多待一会。」

 

　　那双和从前一样温暖的大手，带着小心翼翼和安抚，试探着抚上Loki的颈脖，那个带着标记的地方——在过去的分针中，通常他这样做的时候，Loki都能放松下来。他轻轻地摩娑着那个熟悉的位置，Omega身上的味道和从前很相像，却似乎又有点不同，他仔细地嗅了一下，觉得Loki原先那股清晰冷冽的味道，好像染上了一抹模模糊糊的甜味。这味道很熟悉，却又有些陌生，可是Loki还带着他的标记，绝对不可能有旁人。

 

　　那到底是因为什么呢？

 

　　他深情地凝望着那抹湖水绿，两个人在无形之中贴得愈来愈近，Loki能闻到他的Alpha身上那股温暖的香味，就像被太阳烤过的草地，不断地刺激着他原本就凌乱的信息素。他能感受到他呼出的热气打在自己的鼻尖上，他在那双蓝色眼睛里，可以看见自己的倒影，他知道那代表什么，下一刻，那热情如火的吻就会落在他的唇上——

 

　　Alpha闭上眼睛，想用他的爱情融化Omega所有的不安——

 

 

 

　　Thor Odinson带着满脸红肿坐在沙发上。

 

　　因为二十分钟前，他被反应过来的Loki Laufeyson当街暴打了一顿。

 

　　Loki冷着脸，一回到家就翻箱倒柜的找医药箱，准备自己收拾自己的烂摊子。

 

　　他回想了一下刚刚的状况——他在外面把Thor揍了一顿，失去理智的火气导致场面过于惨烈，没有一个服务生敢上前劝架，纷纷傻眼站在原地，直到Thor听到服务生讨论是不是该打电话报警时，才强制性地把他半抱半扛回家。

 

　　Thor Odinson觉得自己这辈子都没这么委屈过，Loki动手的时候他还沉浸在两人美好的气氛中，高兴地想着：诸神在上，我终于能再次亲到这个小混蛋了。他还来不及感受喜悦，只差了一公厘的距离，就从天堂跌落地狱，导致他完全反应不过来，只能全程挨揍。

 

　　做人难，做个好Alpha更难，做Loki Laufeyson的Alpha尤其难。这是Thor此刻的领悟。

 

　　他被这个小混蛋毫无理由的痛揍，还得担心他会不会去吃牢饭，只能假装坚强、笑着对满场发懵的服务生抛下一句：「没事没事，夫夫吵架而已。」就赶紧把他家不讲理又不省心的Omega拖回家。

 

　　这世上还有比他更苦逼的Alpha吗？

 

　　Loki看着金发男人满脸郁闷，再看看那张帅脸上被自己揍出来的伤，虽然知道这对过去身为橄榄球队队长的Alpha来说根本不算什么，但还是不自觉地放轻了手上的动作，小心地帮伤口抹上药膏。

 

　　看着紧紧抿着唇帮自己上药的前夫，Thor突然又释怀了，很有毛病的居然觉得自己这顿揍没白挨——从前他在球队练习受伤的时候，Loki也是这样乖巧地帮他上药，那双绿色眼睛会红通通的，就像在床上被他操哭时一样迷人。

 

　　感受到Alpha灼热的视线，Loki在心底默默地叹了口气，要他道歉是不可能的，但是他还是忍不住开口问道：「痛吗？」

 

　　「痛死了，」Thor咕哝着埋怨，又不敢太过甩脸色，只好把脸往Loki面前凑，指着自己嘴角说：「这边，超级痛。」

 

　　「已经擦过药了，等一下就好了。」有鉴于这是超乎自己预期的狠手，Loki勉强耐着性子说道。

 

　　但是他还是低估了他的Alpha不要脸的程度，Thor挑着眉，嘻皮笑脸地说道：「你亲一下会好得更快。」

 

　　听见这话Loki倒是不恼了，只是报复心铺天盖地涌来——你个渣男，在外面占我便宜，在家还想继续占？手是不是真的不想要了？

 

　　他带着好看的微笑，扬着弯弯的嘴角，对着金发男人勾勾手指头，示意他坐近一点，看着满脸期待的Alpha，对他笑得更加灿烂——然后，他狠狠地往最红肿的地方，用力按下去。

 

　　满意地听见Thor痛苦的声音，Loki将他的无良前夫丢在沙发上，起身走向厨房。

 

 

 

　　被独自留在沙发上的Thor痛得龇牙咧嘴，但是又怕被赶出去，只好眷恋地看着那抹纤细的背影。然后他站起身，在好几天没回来的屋子里打转，无比怀念地看着每个角落——他跟Loki在那个转角接过吻、在窗户旁边墙壁上，Loki被他操哭过、他们在餐桌前一起吃过Loki做的早餐，饭后他得洗碗……

 

　　过去看起来微不足道的琐事，如今每一样都那么令人留念。

 

　　他若有所思地看着沙发上的棉被枕头，暗自猜测Loki是不是每天都独自睡在沙发上，只要一想到这里——他就更加坚定，自己绝对要用尽当年追求高冷校草、那种满口胡言、打死不退、心理素质坚强、你打我是爱我、你骂我是喜欢我，被Fandral简称不要脸的精神，哄他的Omega回头。

 

　　金发男人沉浸在自己的世界中，想得十分美好，脸上全是遮掩不住的沾沾自喜，然后他的视线扫过被Loki丢弃在电视柜旁的大型纸箱，他好奇地走上前去，身上的伤完全提醒不了他刚刚在咖啡厅里被Loki指责说他们已经没有关系、他不能乱动他的东西这件事——

 

　　看着手上的奶瓶，Thor瞬间面如死灰。

 

　　Thor虽然不算细心，但也绝对不蠢，他看着眼前来不及藏好的包裹，再连结一下刚刚他在Loki身上闻到的那股香甜——只觉得自己整个人彻底凉了。

 

　　诸神在上，他完蛋了。

 

 

TBC

 

注1：出自电影「摆渡人」台词。


	6. Chapter 6

　　Thor满脸懵逼拿着那个奶瓶，快速地思考了一遍目前的状况——

 

　　一时之间，他突然没有面对现实的勇气。

 

　　诸神在上，他当然知道这个孩子绝对是自己的种，比含金量99的黄金还真。

 

　　但是这也意味着他死定了。

 

　　他回想起大学时期的ABO健康教育课程，那个一看就基佬味十足的讲师Grandmaster在台上淘淘不绝地说着：当Omega怀孕初期，他们的脾气会变得极度暴躁、不可控制，因为怀孕造成信息素上的转变，所以他们通常会具有一定程度上的暴力倾向……

 

　　他还记得当时他嗤之以鼻：吓唬谁呢！他家宝贝不用怀孕就有一定程度的暴力倾向了。

 

　　而此刻现实结合理论，妥妥地打了他的脸，他从来没像此刻一样觉得，原来那个Grandmaster不是来骗钱的。

 

　　Thor抹了一把冷汗，蹑手蹑脚地把奶瓶放回箱子里，滚回沙发上，想着自己现在的处境。

 

　　他在Loki怀孕的时候跟他离婚了——这个认知让他整个人都恶寒了起来。

 

　　这个让他从头凉到脚底板的状况，以他对Loki的了解，这是不是足以让Loki心中帮他贴好贴满渣男的标签？

 

　　我不是、我没有、你别冤枉我。Thor Odinson在心底疯狂吶喊、反复跳弹，努力地刷弹幕，简直欲哭无泪。

 

　　然后他试想了一下怎么处理这种突发状况：

 

　　抱着Loki的大腿求原谅？他可能会被情绪不稳的Omega再次暴打，可是今天他已经被揍过了，脸上的红肿都还没消，他明天还要上班呢！

 

　　不由分说强硬地要求Loki跟他复婚？他突然觉得肾在隐隐作痛，顿时很有求生欲，觉得自己还是珍惜生命好了，不然Loki真成了寡妇，孩子成了遗腹子，这样太悲惨了。

 

　　跟Loki摊牌、表明他应该有抚养权？这个选项听起来简直是不懂生命的可贵，并且，他要是没被Loki踹出门，他可能还要担心他是不是信息素不正常，赶紧带他去看医生——

 

　　他想起他一脸郁闷告诉Fandral自己离婚时，那位花花公子当时拿着啤酒灌了一大口后，才轻松地下了评价：「休妻一时爽，追妻火葬场。」然后转头就去撩妹，完全没有要安慰他的意思。

　　

　　他绝望地意识到：这简直是天要亡我，Thor Odinson，只想选择死亡。

 

 

 

　　Loki从厨房端了一杯洋甘菊茶走出来，洋甘菊有消炎的作用，虽然Thor的伤一点也不重，但是他还是抱持着一种聊胜于无的心态，帮他冲了一杯茶。毕竟是自己揍出来的伤，看在他留了一份离婚礼物给他的份上，还是勉勉强强负责一下好了。

 

　　他纳闷地看着他的前夫刚刚还不要脸地对他耍流氓，现在却像被雷打到一样脸色难看得要命——诸神在上，他下手真的有这么狠吗？

 

　　但是Loki不是很想搭理他，于是他把杯子塞进还在发懵的Thor手里，冷声道：「喝完就滚。」

 

　　Thor回过神来，不动声色地打量起Loki，也不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得Loki似乎更瘦了，他清了清喉咙，决定按兵不动，假装什么都不知道的开口：「Loki，我找不到房子，你再多收留我一段时间嘛！」

 

　　Loki原本自认已经很清楚自家前夫的渣男属性，但是他总是能一再刷新自己对他的认知——我操你的Thor Odinson，你走的时候那么潇洒，挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩，现在一句找不到房子就想要回来？你当我这里是旅馆还是救济院？

 

　　这个想法让他愤怒到不行，于是他冷笑着问道：「找不到房子？那你这段时间住哪的？」

 

　　金发男人小口小口地喝着杯子里的热茶，努力拖延时间，拿出忽悠公司客户的本领，面不改色地鬼扯，「我睡公司啊，你知道我办公室有一张沙发，可是超级难睡的。」他瞬间很有责任感地下定决心，就算把自己粘在墙壁上，他也要留在这间屋子里。

 

　　Loki看着高大的Alpha毫无节操地卖可怜，他仔细地确认过眼神，百分之百在作戏，还万分不诚恳，Omega冷笑三声，内心毫无波动——同情心是什么？能吃吗？你爽快签字离婚的时候怎么没想到你会沦落到这一步？

 

　　于是，他抡起袖子，二话不说又把人给揍了一顿。

 

　　Loki很生气，后果很严重。

 

　　今天，Thor Odinson又被赶出家门了吗？

 

 

 

　　当Thor顶着满脸瘀青出现在Fandral面前时，Fandral只楞了三秒，就开始疯狂大笑，特别没有同理心和兄弟爱的那种笑。

 

　　不用猜都知道，这家伙是被谁给揍了。「哈哈哈哈哈——」他趴在那里，笑到喘不过气，还不断地揉着自己的肚子。

 

　　直到Thor伸出威胁的拳头，他才勉强克制了一下，稍微笑小声一点。

 

　　「你什么情况？」Fandral边问边擦眼泪，诸神在上，原来笑得太开心也是满痛苦的一件事。

 

　　Thor大声地宣布，「我要跟Loki复婚。」磁性的声线中充满斗志，听得正常人都想为他摇旗吶喊。

 

　　可惜Fandral不是正常人，他是经过这对狗男男套路洗礼的非常人，所以他完全不给面子的吐槽，「你不是刚签完字就想复婚了吗？」讲得好像你现在才后悔一样，签字那天晚上在酒吧里喝到烂醉，还是老子把你扛回去的。

 

　　Fandral十分不满他这种忘醉负义的行为。

 

　　「Loki怀孕了。」金发CEO把自己摔进柔软的沙发里，把本该是让他高兴到飞上天的消息，说得委屈到不行。

 

　　「你们离婚还不到两个月呢！他这么快就找到新对象了？」Fandral啧啧称奇，一点也不顾忌自家好友兼老板的脸色，往上又添了一把柴。

 

　　空气中立刻就添上一丝火药味，Thor跳起来，怒视Fandral吼道：「你胡说什么，孩子是我的，Loki又没有去解除标记。」

 

　　喔！不错不错，还有救，看来这家伙没有他前夫以为的那么蠢。Fandral内心无比的幸灾乐祸，但是还是保持着基本道义没有说出来，「那你打算怎么办？」早就跟你说过了，休妻会换来强风17级以上的火葬场，让你不信邪，活该！

 

　　「我要搬回家住。」他严正拒绝面对自己被前夫赶出门的这件事。

 

　　「依照离婚协议，那栋房子现在是Loki的，你说了不算吧？」Fandral挑眉，风凉话说得极为流畅。

 

　　「我是让你帮我想办法，不是让你帮我增加困难。」Thor Odinson沉下脸，索性摆起老板的架子，双手一摊耍无赖。

 

　　行！你付我工资你最大，Fandral一点也不想提醒他，追妻火葬场的路途有多么艰辛——你签字的那一刻就注定了你已经往找死边缘一去不回头，你就等着吧，你家那个难缠的Omega要是没作天作地折腾你、让你跪着唱世上只有Loki好，我Fandral的名字倒过来写。

 

　　有鉴于Thor害他被发好人卡，这笔帐Fandral始终记得清清楚楚，所以他在心底十分爽快地唯恐天下不乱。他努力地调整好面部表情后，才假装认真地开口：「你家Loki不是爱吃甜点吗？你就一日三餐外带消夜跟下午茶的给他送啊！就像上大学那时候一样，天天送、坚持送、努力送，证明你的毅力与决心。」基于他们是一起长大的好兄弟，所以他提了一个十分敷衍的建议。

 

　　Thor Odinson十分受教地连连点头，听到一半却又觉得这里、有个、什么，好像不太对，于是他停下点头的动作，半信半疑地看着Fandral，皱着眉头思索——我家宝贝有这么好哄吗？我书读得少你不要骗我。

 

 

 

　　Loki Laufeyson气呼呼地再次赶跑他的前夫后，才瘫坐在铺着地毯的地板上喘气。

 

　　累死了，怀孕害他的体力变得好差。

 

　　他仍然在心底喋喋不休地骂着：这个不要脸、只长胸、不长脑的王八蛋，长得帅能干嘛？看似暖如君子、实则渣到见底。他就知道，千万不能相信Alpha，尤其是金发碧眼的Alpha，十句里面有九句都是假话，剩下的那句要当没听见！

 

　　看看Thor Odinson从小一起长大的好友Fandral就知道，一定都是他把Thor带坏了。

 

　　他骂了半天，总算觉得舒服一点，顿时很满意自己的论点，还不忘拍拍肚皮，来个机会教育，「小坏蛋，你长大以后如果也是Omega，千万不能相信Alpha。」

 

　　胎教结束以后，他嘘了一口气，看着凌乱的客厅，实在没有心力整理，反正他一个人而已，乱就乱吧！Thor一走原本热闹的屋子突然又安静了起来，他随手拿过被子，将自己紧紧地包成一团，坐在那发了半天呆，才意识到好像有什么不对劲——

 

　　他看着那个庞大的纸箱，默默地思索：他那个该下地狱的欠揍渣男前夫，应该没有打开过吧？

 

　　他低下头，看着自己仍旧扁平的肚子，征询它的意见，「小坏蛋，你那个便宜老爸应该不会知道你的存在了吧？」

 

　　今天，Loki Laufeyson领悟了一个人生大道理：不怕神一般的对手，只怕猪一般的队友。

 

　　Bucky Barnes，这他妈说的就是你！

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　这就是为什么Bucky Barnes会带着一脸：‘我是谁、我在哪、我在做什么’的懵逼，坐在好友面前，作姿端正地听他花样不带重复的训话。

 

　　「Thor又不一定打开过那个箱子。」趁着Loki骂到口渴、所以停下来喝水的空档，Bucky终于逮到机会厘清自己被Loki乱到没头绪的思路，出声反驳。

 

　　Loki瞪了他一眼，喝了两口水，这才气愤地争辩道：「那也不能保证他没看过。」只要想到Thor可能打开过箱子、猜到他怀孕的可能，他就又惊又怕——他不敢赌。他跟Thor结婚的时候，也以为Thor会一辈子宠着他、纵着他，可是最后他用答应离婚来告诉他，其实他没有那么爱他。

 

　　所谓的永远都是假的，他们在婚礼上说过的誓言，才短短两年就变调。

 

　　「那他知道就知道了，又不会怎么样，这也是他的孩子，他本来就该负责。」Bucky耐着性子安慰着眼前炸毛的好友，觉得认识Loki Laufeyson的人生，简直就是一场灾难。

 

　　「万一他跟我抢孩子怎么办？万一他不要这个孩子怎么办？」Loki歇斯底里地叫了起来，他现在全身都不舒服，他都能感觉自己体内那股不受控的信息素在四处乱窜。

 

　　该死的Alpha、该死的信息素、该死的AO连结，通通都是去他妈的鬼生存法则——他觉得自己这辈子从来都没这么无助过，连他分化为Omega的时候也没有。

 

　　「Thor不是这种人，而且他是孩子的爸爸，不可能会逼你打掉孩子。」Bucky吵不过他，疲倦地捏着眉心，头痛地说道。

 

　　「我不管，你惹出来的祸、你要想办法负责。」Loki看见他的反应更气，索性耍起无赖来。

 

　　「我能有什么办法？」Bucky觉得自己简直是一片真心被狗咬——谁让你仗着一个人住就不把东西收拾好，你自己邋遢怪我？

 

　　但是看着Loki气到快哭出来的模样，他还是不忍心，想了想，他认命地叹道：「这样吧，我让Steve去探探Thor的口风，看他到底知不知道，我们再来考虑后面要怎么办，这样行吗？」

 

　　绿色眼睛水汪汪的、染着微微的红，看上去仿佛受了天大的委屈。但是他自己也没有更好的办法，只能点点头，勉强同意了。

 

 

 

　　而相较于Loki Laufeyson的气急败坏，Thor Odinson则显得心情非常好。

 

　　整个阿萨集团的员工都错愕极了，实在不明白为什么他们多金又帅气的CEO昨天还像吃了整座仓库的炸药一样的难以靠近；今天就笑脸迎人、对谁都和和气气，迷死一票单身Omega。

 

　　最诡异的是，他一上班就心情很好的宣布全体发奖金——你们有钱人的思虑我们也真的不是很懂，但是老板这么喜怒无常真的没有问题吗？这是不是集团即将走向倒闭的前奏？这是来自一大票集团员工的瑟瑟发抖。

 

　　可惜Thor什么也没有感受到，他在快接近下班时间时，十分无耻地当了第一个离开办公室的人——在Fandral鄙视又带着看好戏的目光中、踩着前所未有的轻快脚步，愉快地踏上回家的路途。

 

　　回家之前他先绕去超市一趟，他牢记Fandral的建议，打算把家里的冰箱塞好塞满。

 

　　这几天他都没回家，那个小混蛋一定没有好好吃饭——这可不行，以前Loki不好好吃正餐时，他虽然头痛，但是看他吃甜点吃得一脸开心满足的模样，大多也只能摇摇头、就随他去了，但是现在肚子里多了一个小宝贝，可不能让他这样任性。

 

　　金发男人仔细地挑选每一样商品、查看每一样东西的保存期限以及成份，他要给他的孩子最好的营养，边逛还边念念有词：

 

　　牛奶？Loki不爱喝，可是很营养，买了。

　　牛排？Loki不爱吃肉，可是对宝宝发育好，买了。

　　生菜沙拉？Loki比较愿意吃，可是上次公司那个华人女员工好像说过这太凉了，改买菇类回去做温沙拉好了。

 

　　他买完生鲜，高兴地想着：啊！买点水果好了。

 

　　苹果？Loki好像没有特别喜欢或不喜欢？营养价值高，买了。

　　草莓？Loki喜欢草莓蛋糕，应该会愿意吃的，买了。

　　芒果？Loki喜欢吃，可是好像太甜了，不买。

 

　　最后他逛到平常Loki最喜欢的甜点区，对着满柜子琳琅满目的甜点、天人交战了一番：

 

　　布丁？这是Loki最爱吃的食物了，但是他现在怀孕不能吃太多啊！万一买给了他又只当正餐吃怎么办？买还是不买？可是不买他会生气的。

 

　　高大强壮的男人，没有发现自己犹豫的表情有多么温柔，引得经过他身旁的Omega，都忍不住来回好几遍，想吸引他的注意。然而Thor只是拿着布丁，站在那里纠结，丝毫没有意识到路人的秋波，只是默默地想着：要不然，买一点好了，等我学会了，就能自己做不那么甜的布丁了，这样就不会对宝宝不好了。

 

　　决定以后，他顿时觉得轻松愉快，连拿着黑卡的手似乎都不那么霸气。提着两大袋装得满满当当的购物袋，却完全无法抑制他几乎像是跳舞般的步伐。

 

　　他想得十分美好，毫无对未来的担忧和警觉。直到他的电话响起——他看了看来电者：Steve Rogers，他家Omega跟我家宝贝是闺蜜，但是乖巧程度完全成反比、因此让我羡慕忌妒恨的好兄弟。

 

　　金发Alpha手忙脚乱地把购物袋塞进后车厢，才接起电话：「Steve?」

 

　　他语气中的欢快，让Steve默默地抖了一下，但是看着贴在自己身边，眨着大眼、眼巴巴地望着自己的小可怜，他只好清了清喉咙，假装没事地开口：「Thor，晚上有没有空，要不要出来喝一杯？」

 

　　快说好、快说好、快说好，只要你说好就什么事也没有——在朋友圈里被视为正义的象征的Steve，不断地在心底默念着。

 

　　「今天晚上？不行，我得回去陪Loki。」Thor想都不想就拒绝。

 

　　「你们不是离婚了吗？」你确定他真的要你陪吗？我良心建议你不要靠近他三尺内啊啊啊！Steve在心底崩溃的吶喊着。

 

　　「离婚？哪时候？没这回事，你记错了。」堂堂阿萨集团的CEO，此刻厚颜无耻地睁眼说瞎话，一点也不觉得哪里有问题。

 

　　但是跟他同样金发大胸的优质Alpha、但是已经归属Bucky的Steve，就觉得非常有问题了。

 

　　「……」我肯定他知道了，亲爱的。Steve惨不忍睹地回过头，看着眼里闪耀着一种几乎是请求的希望的光芒的Bucky，实在不忍心告诉他这个真相，于是他果断地支开自家Omega，挡住电话的话筒说：「Baby，去帮我倒杯水好吗？我口渴了。」

 

　　Bucky看着还没问出结果的Steve，实在不太情愿。可是他又想到，反正史帝芬肯定不会骗他的，所以他还是乖巧地点了点头，飞快地跑到厨房去。

 

　　自家小可爱一走，Steve立刻冲着电话另一头的傻子质问道：「Thor，你是不是知道了？」

 

　　「知道什么？」Thor一头雾水，贴着手机的脸，画着大写的问号。

 

　　Steve快被他气死，Bucky随时会回来，所以他决定速战速决，「少装傻，你是不是打开过你家客厅那个大箱子？」

 

　　这个问题让Thor顿时语塞，好一会才挤出声音，小声地说道：「是……」

 

　　「老天，」Steve只能扶额，一边注意着门口的动静一边回答：「你害死Bucky了，那个箱子是Bucky寄给Loki的，他现在正为了这个跟Bucky发脾气。」

 

　　等一下！为什么Bucky都知道Loki怀孕了就我不知道？我就知道他对我家宝贝有企图！CEO愤怒地在心底狂飙脏话，弹募刷过一串又一串，一次比一次愤怒，立马就在心底脑补一出名为‘宝贝，你爱我还是他？’的大戏。

 

　　不过他又很快地想到他好像该因此感谢Bucky，并且他情敌的男人是他最好的朋友之一，所以Thor只好把对情敌的不满全吞回肚子里，支支吾吾地再次开口：「我……」他很想解释，却又不知道自己为什么要解释，只好无奈地说：「我看了，可是我不敢问Loki。」

 

　　「你最好别问，否则他可能会把你砍成一段段的、再拿去喂狗。」看在同样身为Alpha的份上，Steve给了他一个十分良心的建议，他在心底为他默哀了一下，才接下去，「我老实告诉你，Loki根本不想让你知道，就是他逼着Bucky让我打电话探你口风的，所以你最好继续假装不知道。」

 

　　？？？CEO帅气的脸蛋飘过一长串问号。

 

　　我不要、我拒绝、不可能！！！这一点都不公平！！！我是孩子的爸爸、我有权利知道！！！Thor心里闪过一大串抗议，却一个字都说不出口——因为他百分之百的确信Steve不是在恐吓他，以这段时间Loki的暴力程度来说，那个小混蛋是真的有可能把他剁了拿去喂狗。

 

　　所以最后他只能苦着脸问道：「那我现在怎么办？」

 

　　「没怎么办，把他追回来就对了！还有，你绝对不能让Loki知道你打开过那个箱子、更加不能承认你知道他怀孕了，要是害到我家Bucky，我跟你没完。」Steve一鼓作气地说完，一点也没有要给好友反抗的机会，直截了当地就挂了电话。

 

　　时间算得刚刚好。

 

　　他家小可爱正好端着水杯走回来，他有些心虚，他从来不对Bucky说谎的，但是想到Loki欺负Bucky的样子，又觉得自己做得十分正确。于是他心满意足地将他的Omega抱进怀里，亲了一口后说道：「没事的，Baby。Thor什么都不知道，他只是后悔了，想跟Loki复婚而已。」

 

　　这个结果把Bucky感动得不行，他勾上自家Alpha的颈脖，热情地亲了上去。

 

　　——For God's sake! 善意的谎言真是人生必要的存在。这是在夺过主动权把Bucky日昏之前，Steve的最后一个念头。

 

　　至于Thor会怎么死——管他的，自己的Omega自己哄。

 

　　今天，Thor Odinson又碰上猪队友了吗？

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　Thor Odinson收起电话，郁闷到简直有种空虚寂寞觉得冷的感受。

 

　　他看着自己采购的两大袋食物，刚刚逛超市时那种愉悦美丽的心情已经瞬间消失。身为孩子的爸还得装做不知道这件事，让他满肚子火，却又无处发泄。因此他忍不住踹了一脚自己的爱车，结果把自己的脚趾疼得要死，他沮丧地坐进驾驶座，委屈到觉得整个人生都是黑白的。

 

　　——诸神在上，他堂堂阿萨集团的CEO，却不能认自己的孩子，这还有天理吗？

 

　　他总算明白下班前Fandral那抹意味深长的眼神代表什么意思——原来就是笃定他哄不回自己的Omega，还一点都没有要帮他的意思，打算全程看好戏，他妈的这年头员工一点基本的素质和道义都没有，说好的兄弟之情呢？

 

　　他气得捶了一下方向盘，在心底狠狠地记下一笔仇：去你的Fandral，你有种，这个月的奖金你别想了！喔不！在老子追回我家宝贝之前，你所有的奖金通通都别想了！

 

　　他打开车窗，点了一根烟，默默地叹了口气，又开始思考起他跟Loki到底为什么会走到离婚这一步。这一刻，金发Alpha简直想穿越时空，给签字当下的自己狠狠来上两拳。

 

　　——让你作死、让你要面子、让你演什么以退为进！骨气是什么？自己的Omega打断腿也要宠下去。阿萨CEO痛彻心扉、悔不当初，他为什么觉悟得这么晚？

 

　　这世界上没有任何事会比家里那个孕夫还要难搞定啊！

 

　　他记得那时候的自己有多混账，表面上笑容淡定，他对Loki说：「Loki，你对我很重要，我觉得我们能永远在彼此身边，但到最后你是你、我是我。我不知道，也许你内心深处对我还有一丝感情，但是说实话，我们的命运早就背道而驰了。」明明他心里是希望这个小混蛋再跟他大吵一架，反驳他说的话，可是他没有。

 

　　他记得那个小混蛋脸上的落寞和委屈明明就那么明显，可是他却强撑着笑说：「你说的对，我们最好不要再见面了。」那个表情让他心疼极了，却又气愤——他不明白，如果爱我，你为什么不愿意说出口、你为什么不愿意挽留我。

 

　　他瘫坐在汽车的皮椅上，几乎想要崩溃大吼：他想念他的Loki、想念他们的小家、想念他的孩子、想到整个人都快疯了。

 

　　脑中浮现那张总会牵动自己所有情绪的脸，Thor在烟雾中思索，是不是因为他们爱得太多却也太快，才会走到眼前这个看似难以打破的僵局。

 

　　Thor Odinson的感情从来就纯粹与炙热，他只知道自己爱Loki，可是他从来都没有仔细去思考过，什么样的爱才是最适合他们两个人的样子。他仔细地回想起两年的婚姻时光，慢慢捡起那些被他忽略的细微，这才察觉，好像就是随着他在集团的职位不断往上升，Loki Laufeyson脸上的笑容也渐渐地愈来愈少。

 

　　甚至、甚至往往都是在他们大吵一架后，他才能看见那双绿色眼睛里染上一抹笑意——可那曾经是Loki最吸引他的地方。他喜欢看Loki笑、喜欢看Loki眼睛闪着狡黠、喜欢他好像无处不在的恶作剧，却从来都不真正伤害人。

 

　　他一直不明白Loki为什么愈来愈不开心，可是想到这里就让他愧疚起来——他不明白，可是他好像从来都没有试图要去弄明白。

 

　　他以为给Loki富足安稳的生活他就会满意，可是Loki没有。

 

　　他提出要帮Loki把刚完成的小说出版，却得到Loki的怒气及白眼；他提出要替艺术家开个画廊，里面可以摆上所有他自己创作的艺术品，却让Loki气得跟他大吵一架，然后甩门而去。

 

　　Thor是个好人，但并不是一个很细心或是体贴的情人。

 

　　也许是因为他拥有良好的家世，身为Odin的独子，他一出生就注定是集团的接班人，他没有那些柴米油盐的烦恼——大概就是他的人生太顺遂，所以他无法理解很多东西：无法理解那些平凡的烦恼和希望的破灭。

 

　　可是Loki跟他完全不一样，他来自中产阶级的家庭，从小就力争上游，靠着自己的努力进了一流大学，但最后却因为Omega的身分、却因为跟他结婚，让他所有的努力似乎都毁于一旦。

 

　　想到这里，高高在上的CEO，好像突然就明白了什么。他扔掉了手上烧了一半的烟，蓝色的眼睛里闪过一抹坚定和占有欲——无论如何，他都不会放开他。

 

　　他愉快地丢掉刚刚Steve给他的良心建议，高兴地发动车子往追妻火葬场驶去。

 

 

 

　　Thor轻轻转动钥匙，蹑手蹑脚踏进自己家门。

 

　　他像做贼一样的鬼鬼祟祟，就怕弄出什么太大的动静，小心翼翼地走过玄关，踮着脚尖悄悄地往客厅移动。

 

　　很快地他就看见窝在沙发上、裹在毛毯下，只露出一颗黑色脑袋、正在熟睡的Omega。

 

　　天气愈来愈凉了，Loki一向怕冷，整个人缩在棉被里，看起来像个小可怜一样。Thor心疼坏了，立刻就把Steve的劝告抛到脑后，将他的宝贝整个人连棉被一起抱了起来。

 

　　大概是白天发太多脾气所以累坏了，Loki并没有醒过来，只是咕哝了两声，又沉沉地睡着。Thor小心地将他放回卧室床上，又打开房间里的暖气，虽然才秋天，但是Loki看起来好像很冷的样子。

 

　　一想到这里，金发CEO立刻又理直气壮起来——我怎么可以离开Loki，他这么需要我。他体温低，需要我来温暖的，冬天快到了，他可离不开我。

 

　　给自己做完心理建设以后，Thor自我感觉十分良好地连连点头，还趁机在自家Omega脸上偷亲了一口——下一秒他大概是怕又被揍，立刻退得远远的。他等了一下，确定Loki依旧在熟睡、没有醒来的迹象后，这才嘘了口气，挽起袖子走出房间，准备开始收拾那两大袋食物。

 

　　他把东西放进冰箱，正好看到冰箱门边排得整整齐齐的啤酒，立刻又愤慨起来——这种东西怎么能出现在我家冰箱呢？万一Loki不小心喝到怎么办？

 

　　他是阿萨集团年轻有为的执行长，拥有果决的行动力与判断力，于是他二话不说直接扫光了冰箱里的啤酒，一股脑全灌进自己的肚子里。

 

　　如果Fandral在这，大概会给他下个评价：藉酒壮胆。

 

　　等到中岛流理台上摆满被捏扁的空啤酒罐后，Thor擦了擦嘴角，满足地打了个酒嗝，然后熟门熟路地摸回卧室，心满意足地钻进被窝里搂着自家的Omega睡了。

 

 

 

　　Loki在一个很温暖的怀抱里苏醒。

 

　　他迷迷糊糊地看见有个很熟悉的侧脸出现在他眼前，还有一只粗壮的臂膀正压在他胸口，那抹金灿灿的头发垂在他脸颊边，那个将他抱得死紧的人，还在甜美的梦境里愉快安稳地睡着。

 

　　简直像是在作梦一样。

 

　　他的脑子有些顿，一时之间他觉得他们离婚了这件事应该是在做梦，想到这里——Omega很安心地蹭了蹭Alpha的下巴，亲昵的像在撒娇，然后准备再继续睡个回笼觉。

 

　　Thor感觉到怀抱里的动静，他也还没完全清醒，只是凭着本能将人搂得更紧一点，晕飘飘地想着：好久没睡得这么好了，果然抱着Loki睡才是天底下最幸福的事。

 

　　金发男人大脑运作的速度比孕夫快一点，他很快地又想到：看！Loki没有推开我，他果然还是爱我的。想到这里，他就有些蠢蠢欲动，自从离婚后他再也没上过这个小混蛋的床，都憋了一个月多了，这完全打破了Alpha过去强悍的纪录——从前他因为工作不得不出差时，他们也没禁过这么久的欲。

 

　　那时候他们总有用不完的精力，可以为爱做出各种愚蠢或狂放的举动。他记得最大胆的一次，是他到隔壁城市出差三天，可是他实在是太想念Loki了，于是他用尽各种方式，完全不要脸面地耍赖撒娇，逼着Loki自己搭车到他跟客户吃饭的餐厅，当他一看见那个纤细高挑的身影，就控制不住地立刻把这个小混蛋拉入洗手间里来了一发。

 

　　他忍不下去了。

 

　　带着清晨的挺立，配合浓厚的欲望，Thor开始亲吻怀里人的侧脸，他小心地舔拭那个小巧可爱的耳垂，手也不老实地四处游移，甚至从绿色睡衣的缝隙里钻了进去——他知道如何挑起Loki的渴望，更知道如何满足他的欲望。

 

　　「嗯……」Loki嘤咛了一声，觉得心口痒痒的，就像是有一股电流窜过全身，让他不由得开始发软。

 

　　Thor很满意他的反应，低低地笑了一声，更加肆无忌惮地在Omega耳边，以他从来都无法拒绝的低音炮说：「Morning, baby.」那个声线，性感到让人无力拒绝，像是会窒息。

 

　　「Thor……」黑发男人的大脑一片空白，不由自主地叫唤出声，语调带着喘息。他全身的信息素都在疯狂吶喊，想回应属于他的Alpha散出的贺尔蒙。这个场景太熟悉，过去的两年中他们太容易在清晨擦枪走火，一切都即将滑向失控的性爱边缘——

 

　　Thor不再给他机会，掠住了那双他想念许久的唇瓣，脑子只剩下一个念头——诸神在上，我发誓我要，操！哭！他！

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

 

　　Thor一路沿着Loki的脖子吻到锁骨。

 

　　整个房间里都染上一股浓烈汹涌的信息素，Alpha的霸道、Omega的甜腻，交缠混绕，像是追逐、又像是索取。Loki的绿色眼睛湿漉漉的，喘着气，低低地唤他的名字：「Thor……」

 

　　「Baby，我在。」Thor又亲了他一口安抚，那只特别火热的大手已经滑到Omega的双腿之间——他感受到怀中人的火热和难得的柔顺，激动到只想把自家宝贝就地正法。

 

　　Loki的大脑一片空白，除了低沈的喘息以外，什么也无法思考，只能顺着身体的本能走，被牵引进情欲的世界。因为孕期而混乱的信息素，仿佛被自己的Alpha安慰导正，乖巧到完全不像平常。

 

　　Thor舔着他的腺体，鼻尖全是Omega特有的那股甜香，那是这个世界上最好闻的味道。他一手紧紧地抱着他，另一手则忙着套弄Omega热情的欲望，他太了解Loki了，只有先把这只小豹子伺候舒服了，才轮得到自己舒服。

 

　　「嗯⋯⋯」黑发小豹子发出好听的嘤咛声，带着一点点若有似无的埋怨，但更像是撒娇。Thor听见这么诱人的声音，更是无法克制自己。

 

　　他偷偷摸摸地拉开床头的柜子，尽量不发出任何声音，就怕惊扰了还没完全清醒的宝贝。熟练地摸出那瓶KY后，他耐心地给Loki作扩张，直到手指感受到那抹不同于润滑液的——熟悉的湿润。

 

　　再忍下去他就不是男人，于是他干脆俐落地脱了Loki的睡裤，吻着他的耳垂，小心翼翼地分开他的腿，将自己的硕大抵在那个禁地，哄道：「baby，放松，我要进去了。」

 

　　Loki像是着魔一样，听话地松懈自己微微拱起的背脊，眼底全是炙热的慾火，准备迎接自己的Alpha——

 

　　「叮咚」。

 

　　不解风情的门铃声让蓄势待发的两个人都楞住了，他们对上彼此的眼眸，两双不同颜色的眼睛，开始染上不同的情绪。

 

　　Thor看着自家宝贝逐渐清明的眼睛，有股不好的预感瞬间发酵；

　　Loki看着自家前夫一脸心虚的表情，有股强烈的怒火瞬间燃起。

 

　　「叮咚」、「叮咚」、「叮咚」。门铃声还在叮叮作响，十分有规律，门外的人好像不知道没人开门的意味是什么，带着一股势不罢休的气势，一次比一次急切。

 

　　Thor低头看了看自己过分精神的小兄弟，换上一个十分委屈的表情，小声地喊着：「baby……」同时，他的大脑急速运转着，认认真真地考虑起，直接把人办了的后果是什么？

 

　　再被揍一顿？被捅一刀？这买卖好像很划算，不吃亏。

 

　　而孕夫的大脑虽然动得慢，但是一旦开始就是一连串：这个混蛋为什么在我床上？这个混蛋在干嘛？他妈的我们不是离婚了吗？老子要剁了他！

 

　　Thor看见Omega愈来愈愤怒的表情，二话不说，直接就亲了上去。

 

　　他胆识很好的觉得，反正都要死，不如名副其实一点——就算要被告，那也总得先让他真的把这个小混蛋怎么样了，才能有凭有据嘛！

 

　　Loki完全没想到他的渣男前夫可以不要脸到这种地步，他都还没开口他就直接吻住他，门铃声还在响，Thor却完全没有要离开这张床的意思。

 

　　「唔……」已经清醒的Omega开始激烈地挣扎，却被死死地禁锢在Alpha霸道的怀抱中，怎么样也挣脱不了。

 

　　小豹子只是看起来可爱，但是发起火来，锐利的爪子从来就不会手下留情。他怒火冲天，索性直接张口，用力一咬——

 

　　随着清脆的耳光声响起，一切再次静止下来。

 

 

 

　　送牛奶的小伙子看着一脸阴沉的金发男人，不禁抖了抖。

 

　　被踹下床的Thor Odinson，语气极度不善地问道：「有事吗？」他看到门外站的居然是送牛奶的，脸色黑得更难看——妈的，老子裤子都脱一半了你跟我说这个？大清早坏人好事就为了送牛奶？我一定要去投诉你，我要买下你的公司让你失业！

 

　　「那个……」小伙子看着男人脸上还红红的巴掌印，有点想笑，却又不敢惹眼前这个块头实在壮得很可怕的Alpha。但是工作也不能不管，只能硬着头皮、支支吾吾地开口，「请问你是Mr. Laufeyson吗？我要收下个月的牛奶费。」

 

　　去他妈的牛奶！Thor差点破口大骂。老子费了这么大的功夫，隔了一个多月好不容易才重新爬床成功，你就为了什么狗屁牛奶费用来坏我的事？孩子，这样会下地狱的你知道吗？

 

　　但是Frigga长期良好的教养摆在那，他终究还是忍耐下来，只是顶着一张黑到不能再黑的脸，从皮夹里快速抽出几张大钞递过去，「这里应该够半年的费用了，下次请不要这么早来。」然后他就啪的一声关上门，力道大到连无辜的门都震了一下，留下一脸害怕又疑惑的小伙子——

 

　　这是吃了炸药吗？我送个牛奶招谁惹谁了？小伙子欲哭无泪。他决定回到公司后的第一件事，就是把这家记到自己的笔记本上的第一名：这个Mr. Laufeyson太可怕了，应该是有病，奥客中的奥客，要离得愈远愈好。

 

 

 

　　当Thor以最快的速度解决门口那个倒楣的牛奶员、回到客厅以后，极度失望地发现，Loki已经穿戴整齐，像是要去参加面试那样正式，衬衫扣子都扣到最高，看起来十分禁欲。Omega冷着一张脸，在沙发上正危襟坐。

 

　　Alpha还想装傻，厚着脸皮凑上去，嘻皮笑脸地开口，「baby，怎么起来了？再多睡一会嘛！我陪你。」

 

　　「Thor Odinson，你再靠近我半步，我就剁了你拿去喂狗。」Loki冷冷地看着他，全身都散发一股生人勿近的气息，跟刚刚在床上热情如火的表现，完全判若两人。

 

　　而且特别像穿上裤子就不认人的那种渣男负心汉。

 

　　Thor顿时就蔫了，但是很听话地没有再移动脚步试图靠近随时会失控的孕夫。他只是挂着媲美黄金猎犬的傻笑，期期艾艾地说道：「那你饿不饿，我给你做早餐。」没有等Loki回答，他立马非常心虚地抬着那双大长腿，就想往厨房走——再留在原地，不是被捅就是被剁，人又没有吃到，被揍太亏了。

 

　　可是爱做妖的艺术家哪有这么好打发？

 

　　「你给我站住。」冷冽的声音响起，听起来非常冻人三尺，身高一米九的大块头都忍不住抖了一下。Thor不情不愿地放下才刚提起的脚，但是仍然面向厨房，不敢看自家宝贝。

 

　　Loki看他这样更气，恶狠狠地说道：「转过来。」

 

　　高高在上的阿萨集团执行长，此刻乖的像只小绵羊，一个口令一个动作，慢吞吞地转过身。脸上依旧是那个欠揍到不行的笑，看得前执行长夫人只想卷起袖子，再把人揍一顿。

 

　　「我给你三秒钟解释。」Loki双手环胸，态度高傲到不行——明明气场满分、架势十足，偏偏滤镜非常深的CEO，就硬是从中看出一股小猫炸毛的可爱意味，看得Thor只想把他压在身下，把人操服。

 

　　但是他有贼心却没有贼胆，生命很可贵，孕夫惹不起。他只能立正站好，态度媲美面见女王那样的端正，开始一五一十地报告：「我回来搬东西嘛！」Loki挑眉，Thor却说得十分顺口，「然后我看你躺在沙发上，怕你着凉就把你抱回房间。」

 

　　黑发男人冷笑——编，接着编，老子看你能不能编出一朵花。

 

　　但是金发男人就是能接着编，「我就看你缩在床上，好像很冷的样子，就想着帮你取暖……」而且还特别无耻，明明就是下流的偷吃人家豆腐，就能被他说得正义凛染，「你知道的，人的体温是最好的取暖方式了。」

 

　　Loki开始卷袖子。

 

　　感受到生命危机的执行长，不得不加快解释的速度，一连串哄人的傻话往外扔，「我只是心疼你，baby，你怕冷，看你缩成一团我舍不得。Loki，你不能天天睡在沙发上，会感冒的。你又瘦了，你都没有好好吃饭。」

 

　　Loki站起身，开始朝他逼近。

 

　　面对Loki Laufeyson从来就不善言词的Thor Odinson开始结巴，高举双手，不断地往后退，随着那颗拳头即将砸道自己鼻子的前一刻，他终于吼了出来：

 

　　「我想你，我不想离婚。」

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　人在危急的时候，是可以双商上线的。

 

　　当Thor Odinson终于喊出那句深埋心底已久的潜台词时，Loki Laufeyson明显楞了一下。

 

　　然而下一秒，他却更加愤怒，停住的拳头再次续满力道，果断俐落地挥出——

 

　　不敢惹孕夫的阿萨集团执行长眼睛都闭上了，准备迎接很有可能打断他鼻梁的拳头，结果他的腹部挨了结结实实的一拳。

 

　　人生简直处处有惊喜，痛到他怀疑自己会不会肾虚。

 

　　被这一下打到弯下腰抱着肚子哀嚎的CEO十分委屈——baby，不能这样的，你这样是欺骗感情，我鼻子都准备好了，结果你揍我肚子。

 

　　因为做错心理准备而差点一口气上不来的Thor Odinson，一瞬间只想怀疑人生。

 

　　这力道大概是离婚前的十倍，难道他家宝贝怀着身孕在家没事做，天天炼拳头吗？怎么可以下手这么狠？这是谋杀亲夫啊！

 

　　但是当他终于缓过劲能够挺起腰后，却发现揍他的人咬着唇，绿色眼睛里含着泪水，像是受了天大的委屈那样——分分钟作贼喊抓贼的节奏。

 

　　Thor突然感受不到痛了，心一下子就揪了起来，像是被针刺着，隐隐发疼。

 

　　诸神在上，他到底做了什么蠢事？他让自己一直捧在手心上的宝贝难过了。Loki怀着孩子，自己不但没有第一时间发现，还在他最需要自己的时候，跟他离婚了。

 

　　看不得黑发男人委屈的样子，不顾他的抗拒，金发男人大手一捞就把他紧紧揽进怀里，拍着他的背小声地哄着：「Baby，对不起，都是我不好。」

 

　　明明是打人却像是被打的小可怜吸着鼻子问道：「你做错什么了？」闻着熟悉的味道，体内那股乱窜的信息素好像也慢慢被安抚下来。

 

　　听出自家宝贝语气有软化的趋势，Thor连忙一脸正经、态度端正、面带愧疚地答道：「我不应该说要离婚的。」噢！诸神在上，我家宝贝今天怎么这么好哄？今天真是好日子，我等下要发全体员工奖金！

 

　　在Thor久违的怀抱中，那些因为孕期的不适、独自一人承受的委屈，一瞬间全都涌了上来。被紧紧搂着的Omega，看着Alpha深情的蓝色眼睛，因为听见离婚这个关键字，再次怒气横生。

 

　　最终，Thor Odinson的沾沾自喜还是撑不过一分钟。

 

 

 

　　Fandral看着满脸伤却笑得跟傻子一样的头顶上司，再次为阿萨集团的未来感到万分忧虑。

 

　　他无语地盯着Thor脸上的红肿，这次倒是没有笑他的心情，只是无言地问道：「你又被Loki揍了？」这家伙完美诠释了什么叫做好了伤疤就忘了疼，昨天离开办公室的时候还意气风发，今天就满脸狼狈。

 

　　你大学时期的健康教育是不是都白上了？怀孕初期的Omega你居然还敢惹？尤其是你家那只世界难哄的Omega。

 

　　谁知道他家boss什么毛病，居然眉飞色舞地说道，「对，但是这次他下手比较轻。」他还指着自己的伤口，非常得意的献宝，「你看，这里没这么红，Loki还是心疼我的。」

 

　　「……」我以为我已经万分理解你们这对狗男男的情趣，结果你们总是能刷新我的想象。Fandral心累到完全不想讲话，默默盯着Thor那个看起来明明就跟上次差不多的伤口叹气。

 

　　老子这辈子走过最黑暗的路，就叫Odinson夫夫的套路。

 

　　Thor Odinson完全没有听见自家特助的心声，还自顾自地说得十分开心，「我早上跟Loki说我不想离婚，结果他没说话，没说话就表示不反对嘛。」

 

　　他是没反对，只是又把你揍了一顿。Fandral在心底十分鄙视的补充。

 

　　但显然Thor是听不见他的鄙视，他不再理会自家特助那个像是看傻子一样的表情，走到办公桌前兴冲冲地打开电脑，准备好好恶补一下孕期的Omega的孕期注意事项。

 

　　Fandral摇头，决定不要多管闲事，只要他家boss没被他的Omega打死，还能给他发薪水，他要怎么找抽找虐找罪受都不甘他的事。人一旦想开，就能活得潇洒自在，他肯定了自己这个高端大气上档次的想法后，顿时觉得十分睿智，抬起脚就准备往门外走，离这个傻透了的准爸爸愈远愈好。

 

　　然而，就是这个然而，他家好友的思想，显然与他从来都不在同一个频道上，就差那最后一脚就能逃离这个是非之地的Fandral，再次苦逼的被自家boss叫住，以一个非常微妙的问题：「Fandral，Loki下次产检是什么时候？」

 

　　Fandral转过身，大写的一脸懵逼，简直震惊至极：「我怎么可能会知道？」怎么老子看起来很像变态跟踪狂吗？这么私人的问题我怎么会知道？你身为孩子的另一个父亲都不知道了，不好好反省还来问我，这还有天理吗？

 

　　「那你快去查啊！」阿萨集团执行长理直气壮地回答。

 

　　「我要去哪里查？你直接问Loki不是更快吗？」你说查就查？懂不懂病患隐私权？Fandral再次在心底鄙视他。

 

　　「我不管，你就是要帮我查出来。」到现在都不敢开口向Loki询问怀孕的事的Thor Odinson，被这个问题刺伤了心，索性耍起无赖来，颐指气使地为难自家特助，把惯老板的模样诠释了个十全十美。

 

　　Fandral一口气堵在胸口，第N次骂道：狗男男！

 

 

 

　　正当Thor Odinson在办公室欢天喜地的为难员工时，Loki Laufeyson则还处在早上被告白的愤怒中，无法自拔。

 

　　他拍着肚子征询里面那个的意见：「小坏蛋，你的混账老爸说不想离婚，怎么办？」早上他被离婚那个关键字刺激了，所以又把Thor揍了一顿然后赶出门。

 

　　他等了两秒，显然是知道不可能等得到回应，于是又自顾自地破口大骂起来，「字都签了、章都盖了，现在才说不想离婚，你当我是什么？」

 

　　所以他当机立断，拨了通电话，一接通后就迫不急待地开口：「小胖子，帮我找锁匠，我要换锁！」

 

　　Bucky拿着电话，反复确认是他那个爱作妖的艺术家好友没错，然后莫名其妙地问道：「一大早的你发什么神经？」

 

　　但是孕夫比他更加莫名其妙，他看了一眼时钟，没好气地反问：「还早？现在都十一点了。」

 

　　所以这才不正常啊！

 

　　Bucky简直不敢相信他能在早上十一点接到Loki的电话。自从毕业以后，Loki就长时间待在家里，艺术家的生活作息，从来都非常人所能理解，他会在凌晨两点接到Loki的抱怨，也可能在清晨五点半接到他说晚安的电话，就是不可能在上午接到任何他的讯息。

 

　　「这时间你不是应该还在睡觉吗？」Bucky不自觉地走到窗边，看着发亮的蓝天，确认现在的确是早上11点，不是晚上11点。

 

　　被吐槽还被扯开话题显然让孕夫很不满，Loki气急败坏地吼了起来：「这不是重点，重点是我要换锁！」

 

　　但是这种莫名奇妙的对话，让Bucky只想挂他电话——我他妈的是你家保母吗？他没好气地说道：「要换锁打给锁匠啊，你跟我说干嘛？」

 

　　但是他娇贵的孕夫好友给了他一个令他完全无言以对的回答：「我又不知道电话。」

 

　　「……」Bucky简直目瞪口呆，这人语气中的理直气壮到底是怎么回事？为什么这种很生活白痴的事情，他能说得很骄傲的样子？过去那个全校第一的Loki Laufeyson，这两年到底是被宠成怎么样的傻瓜？

 

　　「我今天要跟Steve去旅游，你自己看着办。」说完，Bucky毫不留情地挂了电话。

 

　　那位祖宗怀孕之后脾气就愈来愈差，还是离他愈远愈好。噢！今天天气真好！

 

　　Steve家的Omega看着蓝天，心情瞬间敞亮，愉快地开始收拾行李。

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

　　当然，直到Thor Odinson下班前，Fandral都没能查出Loki下次产检的日期。

 

　　这让阿萨集团的执行长极度不满，恶狠狠地瞪了他的特助好几眼。

 

　　无辜透顶的Fandral一口老血闷在胸口，吐不出来又咽不下去，卡得他简直在线暴躁，最后索性心一横，两手一摊把态度挑明，一副老子就是要摆烂外加放狠话，「Boss，要查出来只有两种可能。第一种，是我去跟踪Loki，然后收买或是威胁他的医生，但要是被举发，我肯定把你供出来。第二种，是我直接去问Loki，但是他肯定会翻脸，我也还是会把你说出来。所以，你选哪一种？」

 

　　这两个选项听起来都极度缺乏对生命的热情，Thor不由得摸了摸自己脸上的伤，认真考虑了一下，然后十分诚恳地回答：「我都不想选。」

 

　　Fandral瞬间感动要跪地感谢诸神，这家伙终于知道他提出的要求有多么不合理了吗？

 

　　可惜，知道是不可能知道的，他永远都会小看Odinson家的魔鬼不讲道理的程度。

 

　　老板永远是可以不讲道理的，所以Thor极度理所当然地表示，「所以，我选第三种，你要帮我查出来，并且不能让任何人、尤其是Loki知道。」

 

　　接着，他给了Fandral一个灿烂至极的微笑，还友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，转头下班回家去。

 

　　Fandral被这种无耻至极的操作震惊到僵在原地，就差没当场死亡。

 

 

 

　　但是呀但是，风水总会轮流转，转到一个是一个，无耻出新高度的CEO的得意也没能维持太久。

 

　　半个小时后，Thor Odinson再次像做贼一样，蹑手蹑脚地打开自家大门，然后被满脸怒意、双手环胸、等在门口的Loki Laufeyson，抓了个现行犯。

 

　　这场面一下就很尴尬了。

 

　　然而，狭路相逢勇者胜，直球对决真男人。

 

　　无论是古人的智慧还是现代人的网路流行语都是至理名言，值得被奉为真理，所以Thor Odinson决定不管不顾，两眼发光地将厚颜无耻、睁眼说瞎话等下流招式发挥到淋漓尽致，「Baby，你在等我吗？那也别站在这，要是着凉了怎么办？」

 

　　「谁让你又回来了？你给我滚，还有，把我家钥匙交出来！」Loki咬牙切齿，一副下一秒就会直接扑上去手撕对方，精致的脸蛋气得快变形——他就不明白，婚都离了，为什么他还是天天被这个混蛋骚扰？

 

　　然而他的渣男前夫却像装了自动屏蔽机制一样，依旧笑得极度惹人厌，「Baby，饿了吗？我昨天买了好多菜在冰箱，我去做晚饭。」

 

　　「你没听见我说的话吗？」

 

　　听见也要当没听见，Thor在心中腹诽。当然他很惜命的没有说出口，只是放下公事包，十分主动地开始换拖鞋，他还继续在心底刷弹幕偷笑：这个小混蛋嘴巴上说让他滚，还不是把他的拖鞋好好地摆在鞋柜里。

 

　　「还是你想出去吃？我们可以去Midgard餐厅，你喜欢它的甜点不是吗？」

 

　　这对话是他妈的鬼遮耳吗？老子说东你说西，这是有什么不能说的障碍吗？还能不能好好聊天了？

 

　　「我叫你⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」那个‘滚’字还没能准确地说出口，他的嘴就被人封上，装了屏蔽机制的阿萨集团执行长，定位比乐乎的关键字谜还准确，赶在这个小混蛋动手之前先动嘴。

 

　　黑发男人推拒着比他高了半个头的金发男人，却抵挡不住那个来自Alpha的信息素，像是酒香一样的醇厚，将他捆绕起来，只能乖巧地瘫软在对方怀里。

 

　　Thor轻而易举地抱起自家炸毛的Omega，将他放在沙发上，还揉了揉那个黑色脑袋，好声好气地哄着，「别闹了，就算生气也要好好吃饭，有人请你吃饭不好吗？你要是不喜欢，吃完饭我就走，但是我要看着你吃饱。」

 

　　他嘴上讲的好听，实际上却将人圈在自己的范围里，一手制住对方不让人乱动，另一手则不怀好意地在人家屁股上捏了好几把，简直毫无节操可言。一连串的动作，示范了一把什么叫一鼓作气的迅速、完全不拖泥带水的顺畅，简称，你他妈的耍流氓。

 

　　所谓先下手为强、后下手遭殃，在商场上杀伐决断的CEO非常明白这个真理，因此他的目标十分明确，半点不给对方反击的机会——在吃豆腐这件事上，他也刷出了新高度。

 

　　Loki心里苦，Loki不说。

 

　　因此Loki Laufeyson气黑了一张脸，却被困在Thor的怀中动弹不得，只能赌气似地看都不看自说自话的前夫一眼，孕期中不太灵光的大脑此刻运转的极为快速，恶毒的想着，要不干脆直接给他一刀，大家一刀泯恩仇，从此再见是路人，万事大吉，简直可喜可贺。

 

　　「听话，baby，我现在在追求你，」但是他的无耻前夫还在继续为他展示什么叫做不要脸，把追求讲的跟上他一样理所当然，还舔着他的耳垂含糊道，「所以你可以向我提出任何要求，不管合不合理。」

 

　　这个提议让Loki心动了一下，他思考了一下自己微薄的存款，多吸了两口Alpha的信息素，瞬间忘记自己正在被吃豆腐，不怎么甘愿却配合地表示，「我要吃Midgard的焦糖布丁。」

 

　　「好，」这个明确的要求让Thor愉快地笑了起来，明亮的眼睛里满是宠溺，「那我们出门吧。」

 

 

 

　　等到Loki终于从让他头脑发昏的信息素中完全清醒过来时，他已经坐在Midgard餐厅里，面前摆着高档的烛光晚餐，连前菜沙拉都上好了。

 

　　他先瞪了Thor一眼，才拿起叉子戳了块番茄，默默思索起目前他和前夫的畸形关系。

 

　　Thor坐在他的对面，带着藏都藏不住的笑意看着自己的Omega难得乖巧的模样，突然之间，Loki好像又清醒过来，觉得一切都不对了——Thor说在追求他，可是他们之间的问题根本就没有解决，再来一次，也只不过会重蹈覆辙而已。

 

　　想到这，Loki叹了口气，瞬间就失去了胃口，他放下手中的叉子，认真地对Thor说道：「Thor，我们已经离婚了。」

 

　　——不能再这样下去了。Loki这样想着。再这样下去，他会脱离不了那些对Thor的依赖，可是那些依赖已经不再属于他。满意从来都不是Loki的天性，他只会愈要愈多，可是他已经证实过一次了，Thor没有他说的那么爱他。

 

　　但是金发男人只是温柔地抚去他额前的黑发，没有之前的那些嬉皮笑脸，是比他更加认真地回答：「Baby，我说了我不想离婚。」

 

　　「如果你不想离婚，那你为什么还要签字？」Loki咬着下唇，努力让自己看起来毫不在意，但事Thor能够捕捉到，他眼底一闪而过的受伤。

 

　　这个捕捉让他心疼极了，他伸出手，握住自家宝贝的手叹道，「我以为这是你想要的，你砸了那个花瓶的时候我很伤心，我以为，你没有那么爱我了。」他无奈地笑了笑，将Loki想抽回的手握得更紧一点，不容许他逃避，「baby，我不知道为什么我们结婚以后你好像越来越不开心，我愈来愈看不到你真实的笑容，我以为给你想要的你会快乐一点，可是我好像又错了。」

 

　　「Loki，对不起，我不够细心、也不够了解你，可是baby，你可以告诉我的，无论你想要什么、无论你想做什么，你应该告诉我的。」

 

　　——也许这就是问题所在。Thor这样想着。Loki从来都不说他要什么，他们永远都在猜测对方的想法，然后自以为是的给予，结果却造就今天这种他们都难以适从的局面。

 

　　Loki被这个回答给楞住了。

 

　　他以为Thor会一直都是那么的粗枝大叶，他从来就不是一个细心体贴的Alpha，可是他居然发现了——发现Loki在这段婚姻中，愈来愈失去的自我。

 

　　诸神在上，他突然觉得自己快要吐了。可能是因为肚子里那个小坏蛋在作怪，也可能是他受不了这么煽情或直白的对话，让他又有一种被孕期贺尔蒙牵着走的感觉：他真怕自己就这样在餐厅里落泪。

 

　　可是Thor还在继续他的忏悔，「Baby，再给我一次机会，这次我会做得更好，离婚的时候我说的那些话，不是真的要跟你分开——我只是、只是希望你也可以挽留我一次。可是对不起，我搞砸了。」

 

　　绿色眼睛紧紧盯着他， 像是在探究他话中的可信度。但是只有他自己知道，那双蓝色眼睛里的爱意，有多么吸引他。

 

　　「今天晚上，不准你睡我家。」

 

　　这是向来高傲的Omega，对于被追求的回答。

 

　　Thor Odinson，则露出今晚最开心的一个笑容。

 

 

TBC


End file.
